I Didn't Expect This
by WaddlesRox
Summary: "This cannot be happening… but it was. I've been trying to convince myself that I was having a nightmare for the last 20 minutes. Derek will be home soon and I'll have to tell him." Chloe's pregnant and Derek's the father. How will Derek handle everything?
1. Chapter 1: Bathroom Freak Out

I've always wanted to do a fanfiction like this so I'm really glad I was able to.  
>If you don't like it, trust me it's going to get better. If you really hate it then... I won't write anymore chapters. Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write.<br>This chapter is basically an introduction to the story. The chapters will get longer.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkest Powers. I wish I did... but we all know that's never gonna happen.  
>All characters belong to their rightful owner, Kelley Armstrong! :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe POV<strong>

How did this happen? No wait. I know how it happened but why did it happen?  
>Here I am sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom we all share staring at the small white stick. Two pink lines clearly visible. This was the sixth one I took. No way was this possible.<p>

I mean I'm on birth control and we always use spelled protection. Courtesy of Tori and Simon.

This cannot be happening… but it was. I've been trying to convince myself that I was having a nightmare for the last 20 minutes. Yes, I've been sitting in a bathroom for 20 minutes. Derek will be home soon and I'll have to tell him. Wait, tell him? Tell him what? How was I going to tell him!

- Day Dream –

_"Welcome home honey! How was your day?" I smile as Derek, dressed in a business suit, walks in and puts his suit case down on the table. He kisses my cheek._  
><em>"I cleaned up your study for you and dinner is almost finished. I made your favorite." I giggled, wiping my hands on the apron I was wearing. "Oh and I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father!"<em>

- End Of Dream –

I shivered. What the heck was that? Something from a 1950s show?  
>Well that's just fan-flipping-tastic. I have to think of something else.<br>"Chloe? Are you upstairs?" Derek yells from the stairs. Crap. I didn't even hear him close the front door. He's so quiet it's scary, and he wonders why I'm so skittish.  
>"U-um, I-I'll be dow-own in a-a minute." I take a deep breath. Please don't come up here, please. Not yet. Think Chloe! Distract him! Relax and speak normal…<p>

"Can you take down some plates from the cupboard? Dinner is already done, if you want to start serving?" I called back.  
>Uh, yeah. Sure." He replies. I sigh in relief. I look down at the tests on the bathroom counter. I have to hide them, but where? I scoop them up and stuff them in my black make-up case. I store the case on one of the shelves. The guys would never look in my make-up bag. Tori would but I can deal with Tori. Smiling to myself as congratulations on finding a good hiding spot, I headed downstairs to the kitchen.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: I Want To Be An X Man!

Chapter 2 is finally done! yay! and to all of you who have demanded it, Derek just might... maybe... possibly... find out in the next chapter! I really don't wanna give anything way but that's just to keep you guys reading! :D

Disclaimer: I OWN DARKEST POWERS! -gets a book thrown at her- Owwww!...hmph... fine. Kelly Armstrong owns DP, I don't. Geez, you people can be so violent!

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 2: I Want To Be An X Man! :D<em>

CHLOE POV

As I headed towards the kitchen, I took note that Simon and Tori weren't back from the library yet. I know what you're thinking. 'Oh my god! Tori? At the library? Your joking right?'. Nope, I'm not. Simon convinced Tori to go with him to check out some "tips on how to draw manga" books. Of course Tori doesn't care about any of that, but apparently there's a "super hot" librarian assistant in his early 20s that knows a thing or two about hard drives. Aunt Lauren was working at the local clinic and Mr. Bae was out doing god knows what. I didn't want to ask him about his personal life. No matter how much I wanted to ask Derek what his father did when he went out, I decided against it.

_(A/N Does anyone know what Kit does for a living?)_

I went into the living room and rolled my eyes as I saw the DVDs still out on the coffee table. Simon and I were watching the new movies Aunt Lauren got for me and he promised he'd put them away.

That boy, how could he forget? Their out were in the open. A blind person can see them.

Shaking my head, I pick them up and walk over to the movie shelf. Aunt Lauren had organized the shelf in alphabetical order so I spent an extra few minutes singing the ABC song in my head and trying to shove one of the DVDs in a tight spot.

I started for the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen I saw that two plates had been taken down and set next to the pot of pasta I made. I also saw that Derek wasn't there. Praying he wasn't standing behind me, I slowly turned around. No sign of the tall brooding werewolf. Where did he go? That's when I saw a package of cookies on the counter that had teeth marks bitten into the plastic. They were the kind that kids always have a hard time opening without being caught by their parents.

Because you know as soon as you even pick up those cookies the sound of the crackling plastic is going to alert the whole house, and your mom is going to be right behind telling you 'don't even think about it'.

"Der-" "Yeah?" Derek walked into the kitchen holding a pair of scissors.

"Why do you have scissors?" I asked, eyeing the kinder garden safety scissors. The adults, specifically Aunt Lauren, won't let us use sharp scissors. Mr. Bae tried to reason with her but she's sticking with her 'someone could poke their eye out' argument.

"Those cookies are Derek proof." He explained while holding up the small pink scissors.  
>I bit my lip trying not my laugh. Derek glared at the cookies and I could tell he wanted to go World War Werewolf on them.<p>

I picked up the cookies and tore open the top, then handed them to Derek. He stared at me, open mouthed.

_(A/N This happened to my brother yesterday. He's a really big guy and couldn't open a package of cookies, his fiancé comes up to his chest and she's a size 8, and his fiancé walks up and rips them open easily. He said they were "Steve Proof". This is where I got the idea from. Thanks big bro!)_

"How did you-really? That's not even fair!" Derek whined. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to lean against the counter so I wouldn't fall over from laughing.

"What's so funny?" I jumped and turned towards the door. Mr. Bae was leaning against the door, watching my laughing fit. I wasn't laughing anymore, that's for sure. I put my right hand to my chest, trying to slow down my racing heart.

Derek looked unsurprised. He even rolled his eyes, that jerk. I glared at him as if I could shoot lasers out of my eyes.

"Hey, dad." Derek said, smirking at me. Being Cyclopes from X Men would be pretty good at times like these.

Mr. Bae started to smile at his son but as soon as he saw me, he wiped it clean off his face. I might not be able to shoot lasers from my eyes, but I can still call on the dead.

"U-hem. Well, I'm going to go finish something in my room. If you guys need anything, don't be afraid to come knock on my door." With that he turned and headed for the stair case. Smart man.

I turned back to Derek. Come on lasers! Go! Shoot! Slice him in two!

"What? Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything wrong!" Derek's eyes widened in innocence. Slowly turning into puppy dog eyes. I hate it when he does that.

Shooting my invisible lasers at him once more, "Whatever." I walk out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. Sitting on my bed was Tori.

"Oh, your back already? Did you have fun?" I asked. Knowing Tori, shes probably got that librarian assistant wraped around her pinky.

She stood up slowly and pulled out a small white stick from behind her back.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tori held out the stick so I could see.

My heart stopped. Tori had one of my tests.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To The World Of Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers! Kelly Armstrong owns all characters!

Yeah, I know this is really short but I'm already working on chapter 4 so hopefully it'll be longer.

Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks to everyone who answered my question about Kit's job.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 – Welcome To The World Of Sex<p>

As I lay in bed, I stare up at the ceiling. Tori's words playing over and over in my head like a broken record.

~4 Hours Ago~_  
>"I could ask you the same thing." Tori held out the stick so I could see.<em>

_My heart stopped. Tori had one of my tests. _

"_W-what are y-you t-talking about-""Save it! You know what this is, because it's yours! it was in your make-up bag! Imagine my surprise when I come home and want to use your cherry lip gloss, and find six of these," She waved the test in the air as if it didn't have my urine all over it, " and a bottle of chunky mascara-you should really throw that away, you can't use it." Tori put a hand on her hip, giving me the 'I know everything' look._

_When the world's against you and there's no way to escape… lie you butt off!_

"_H-how can it be mine? I-I'm not allowed to leave this house to even go get the mail, incase someone recognizes me…u-uh I-It could be Aunt Lauren's." I could write a 'How To Lie For Dummies' book. _

"_Oh really? So Lauren's got a boyfriend? Who is he? Is he hot? Does he have money?" Tori began questioning me. Oh crap. _

"_U-uh w-well. I-I don't know. I-I'm not sure if s-she has one or not. It might not even be hers. I-It could be someone else's." I said, trying to cover up the lie._

"_Who? There are only three girls in this house, Lauren, you, and me. Unless Simon is secretly trans. This isn't mine, because I'd remember getting myself knocked up." Tori finished._

_Well, it's not like she can prove anything-"Plus, I can use my magic to sense if someone's pregnant." She wiggled her fingers._

_Seriously! You got to be kidding me! Well, it looks like I'm out of options._

"_W-well… u-um. I-I". Breath, Chloe, breath. "Yes, it's mine. Happy now!" _

"_Yes. Yes I am! Oh, this is rich! Little innocent Chloe isn't so innocent anymore now is she! Haha, this is priceless!" Tori broke into a giggling fit._

"_T-Tori! Please don't tell anyone! Please! I still need to tell Der". Tori cut me off._

"_-Derek doesn't know?" She demanded. I shook my head._

"_Please, Tori keep this a secret! I just need some time, please!" I begged._

"_Oh, calm down Chloe. I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm actually delighted that I'm the first to know. I am the first to know, right?" Tori raised one of her perfect eyebrows._

_I nodded. Tori sat down on my bed and smiled. She lifted her arms as if she were a goddess. "Well then, welcome to the world of sex, Chloe."_

~Back to the present: 10:00pm~

What am I going to do? I won't be able to hide it much longer. Derek will be able to hear a second heartbeat inside of me soon, and he's not dumb. He'll know. I'll have to tell him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Their Just Words!

Someone asked me a question about how long after the book series is this fanfiction. I'm not even sure myself, but I'm gonna go with a year… maybe two. So their older, but not yet adults. Their still in their teens. Their staying at a Safe House with Kit and Lauren if anyone's confused and there is still a reward up for "The Missing Chloe".

Chloe snuck out of the house when nobody was home, to buy the pregnancy tests.  
>If anyone has anymore questions please ask away. I'll do my best to answer them.<p>

Disclaimer: I JUST KNOCKED KELLY ARMSTRONG OUT. Now she has amnesia! YES! DP is up for grabs! :D  
>Chloe: ….<br>Me: What?  
>Chloe: Tell the truth before I raise the dead and set them free on ya.<br>Me: O.O KELLY ARMSTRONG OWNS DARKEST POWERS!  
>I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOCK HER OUT! I LIED! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!<p>

Okay guys, heres the chapter you've been waiting for! :D

* * *

><p>CAHPTER 4 – Their Just Words!<p>

My eyes blink open and my X-Men, The Beast, clock reads 8:59 am.

_(A/N If you haven't realized it by now, I've recently become an X-Men fangirl. I'm totally gaga for The Beast. Everyone's all "Wolverine this and Wolverine that." But I'm like "BEAST! FUCK YES!"… sorry… let's get back to the story now…)_

I roll over and push my face into my pillow. I don't want to get up. The alarm on my clock goes off, signaling that it's 9:00am. Ugh. I sit up and brush my hair from my face. My blonde hair is tangled from sleeping. I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser. I pull out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that says "I'm In Your Kitchen… Stealing Your Ramen". Simon got it for me for my birthday.

~20 Minutes Later~

After my shower, I get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. Of course Derek's already there, eating a bowl of cereal. MY cereal. MY Cocoa Puffs. Oh hell no.

"What are you doing?" I ask, sweetly. Derek looks up from the bowl and sighs.

"I know what your gonna say. But were out of Frosted Flakes." He points his spoon towards an empty "family" sized box of Frosted Flakes.

"You ate all of that?" We'd just bought it 3 days ago.

"I had SOME of it. There was like a quarter of cereal left yesterday, I swear." He says, pouring another bowl. "HEY!" I yelled, snatching the box away. Greedy werewolf.

"Simon wouldn't have eaten it, cause he's got his Special K. The adults wouldn't dare eat your cereal. So that leaves…"  
>"Tori!" Derek yells.<p>

"What?" Tori comes strolling into the kitchen. Tori stops and looks confused. I bet we both look pretty mad. Then she glances at the empty box. "Oh... Um... Hey, I think I hear my cell phone ringing!" Tori takes off.

"OH HELL NO!" Derek growls and takes off after her.  
>Well, it's her own fault. I pour the last of my Cocoa Puffs. Sigh. Guess I'll have to let Aunt Lauren know she needs to go grocery shopping… again.<p>

After breakfast, I go into the living room to find Simon watching anime on t.v.

I sit on the fluffy chair. I call it "The Fluffy Chair" because it's soft and fluffy and just plain awesome! I focus on the t.v. The characters are obviously from a teenage romance anime. The characters are wearing high school uniforms and are confessing their love to each other. While blushing the whole time. Simon is entranced, his eyes glued to the screen.

The show ends and the credits and theme song start up. It's in Japanese? Does Simon even understand the lyrics-

"MY HEART BEATS FASTER AND FASTER! WHEN YOU'RE AROUND! I WANT TO CONVEY MY TRUE FEELINGS! MY LOVE!"  
>My eyes feel as though they will pop out of my head. Oh… my… god.<br>I stand up and slowly back out of the room. That was so weird. BUMP.

I bump into someone. "Oops! Sorry!... Oh hi, Mr. Bae."

"Chloe… something wrong? You look as though something just creeped you out.

Did you see a ghost?" He asked.  
>"Um… no. Your son singing." I say pointing towards the living room. Mr. Bae glanced towards the living room.<br>"Oh… wow." He started shaking his head. "I think you should get out of here before he starts dancing." He laughed. I nodded and quickly walked up stairs.

I drift into the library. Well I wouldn't actually call it a library. It's really just a small room with a desk, some old chairs, and a bunch of old dusty books. There's no librarian or "Check Out" system.  
>I drop myself into a chair and open up a book about Necromancers. Mr. Bae gave it to me for Christmas.<br>The book wasn't helpful at all. It just told me stuff I already discovered.

My eyes scan the contents page. _Necromancer Pregnancy…. Pg. 151_

Wait, what? I flip to the page.  
><em>Necromancers are always surrounded by death. The trauma makes reproducing almost impossible. This doesn't mean it never happens. If you're trying to conceive, see page 160…<br>_I'm already pregnant! Stupid book!  
><em>… Necromancer's experience similar symptoms of pregnancy as of the average human.<br>There are a few differences such as you may find blood in your vomit or urine. (This is normal!)  
>Necromancer infants are usually smaller than the average human baby. This depends on the father. Necromancers usually reproduce with human males. In this case, the baby will have a strong chance of inheriting the Necromancer gift. If the father is not human, the baby will most likely take after the father. This is not always the case. For example: You reproduce with a water demon. The baby will have a 50-50 chance on either receiving the father's gift or the mother's gift.<br>It is nearly impossible for two Necromancers to conceive a child._

_(A/N I made this shit up. I'm in a Parenting class and I basically stole some of this shit from the text book and messed around with it to make it more for how I thought Necromancer Pregnancy's would work.)_

Wait a second. Derek's a werewolf. Could the "creature" inside me… be a werewolf too?  
>Slowly, I place my left hand on my still flat stomach and place the book on the side table.<p>

Ugh! This is so messed up! I'm so confused! Okay. Okay. Calm down, Chloe. Just think for a second.  
>I'm pregnant, don't know how far along, but still pregnant. Tori knows. My child could be a werewolf or a necromancer… which would suck for them. Ugh, and I still need to tell Derek! Does Derek even want a baby?<p>

"Um, hey." I jump at the sound of the familiar voice. I drop my hand into my lap.

Crossing my legs, "Oh, uh, h-hey." I stutter.  
>Derek limps into the room and sits down in the chair across from me.<br>"Derek? Is there something wrong with your legs.. or your knees…?" I ask.  
>"Huh? Does it look dumb? I saw it on MTV. It's called "Swag". I wanted to try it."<br>Derek says, shrugging. I'm gonna either have to block MTV or hit Derek with a crow bar every time he says, "What up my home dogs."

"Okay. Um. Derek there's something I have to talk to you about." I start. This is a good time to tell him. Were alone and I probably won't get another moment like this.

"Okay. I'm all ears." He says. Okay, take a deep breath.  
>"Um… have you ever wanted to… um… start a family of your own?" I ask.<p>

I know, I'm a cowered. Sigh.

"Huh? Well… uh... I don't know… why? Have you?" He asked.  
>Crap! How am I suppose to respond to that?<br>"Well. Um. No, not really… u-um… but…" Common! Just tell him!  
>"But what?" He asks.<br>"Do you want too?" I drop my eyes to look at my jean clad legs.  
>"Do I what? Oh… Wow… I don't even know… that's a…" I can feel him staring at me.<br>"W-well. Derek. I-..." DON'T YOU DARE CHICKEN OUT, CHLOE! YOU'VE COME SO FAR!  
>"-U-um... I-I… mmm." Why can't I say it? I want to say it. What's going on?<p>

I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks.  
>"Derek!" I cry. What am I doing?<p>

Suddenly, I feel Derek's strong arms around me. Holding me.  
>"It's okay. Don't be afraid." He whispers.<br>"B-but. I-I…" I whimper into his sweater.  
>"Sssssh. Just take a deep breath. Just say what you need to say. Their just words. Easy. Simple. Words." He says. He's right. Words! Just words! It's easy!<br>"I'M PREGNANT!" I scream. More tears fall and his arms tighten.

"I know." He whispers. Wait, what? Did he just say he knows?

"What?" I stand up and stare at him. Tears still staining my cheeks. He sighs.  
>"I was looking for the safety scissors the other. Remember how I couldn't open those cookies? Well, I thought you had put them in your makeup bag… again. And… um… I found…" Derek looked away. He found my tests. Dang it! Why is everyone finding them! I thought it was a good hiding spot.<p>

"Oh… but how'd you know they were mine? They could have been Tori's. She could have hidden them." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Derek raised an eyebrow, and looked at me like I was forgetting something.  
>"Chloe. I know your scent. Your urine was all over them." He explained.<br>Oh… my… god. That's embarrassing. I blushed.  
>"Oh. Um. Yeah… um, so why didn't you say anything to me?"<br>He frowns. "I wanted you to tell me. I wanted to see how long you'd wait… if you would trust me." He says. My mouth drops open.  
>"Of course I trust you! But… I was scared." I look away.<p>

"I know this is scary for you… and me. As much as I'd like to say 'This is great!'… It'd be a lie. Were still kids…" He wraps his arms around my waist.

"But whatever you decide to do… I'm going to be here. I'm going to support you on any decision you make." He kissed my forehead.

"I-I want to keep it. I know it's selfish but, I want it. Please… please let me keep it." I start crying again. I never realized it until I said it out loud. I really did want this baby.  
>Derek held me until my tears stop. "Okay." He whispered. Then he kissed me.<p>

After a while, we broke apart. "So when are we telling the adults?" He asked.  
>I bite my bottom lip. Telling Aunt Lauren is gonna suck… big time.<p>

Derek looks towards the door and listens. Then he grabs my hand and leads me towards the door.  
>"Everyone's in the living room. Let's get it over with." He says.<br>I've never been more scared in my life. Crazy scientists could come busting through the window and that'd be less scary then telling my Aunt that her teenage niece… is pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>I'd just like to say, teenage pregnancy is a serious thing. If you are underage and do find yourself in this situation, tell you parents right away! Don't try and hide it! Also tell the father! I don't personally believe in abortion but you can still give your baby up for adoption! I have had many friends who have had to go through this. No matter how scary it is, don't keep it to yourself. It's even scarier when you think you're alone. You're not alone. There are lots of people out there who can help you!<em>

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Haha. I love getting reviews. It makes me feel special. Thanks to everyone whos been cheering me on! I love you guys!<br>Wow, I think this is my longest chapter so far! Yay! Go me! xD_


	5. Chapter 5: Please Understand…

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's threatened to hunt me down and kill me if I don't update. I love you guys! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers… I'm still working on the "Kidnap Kelly Armstrong" plan… Aha, I'm kidding... Or am I? *raises eyebrow*

Darkest Powers-for now!-belongs to the incredibly talented, Kelly Armstrong!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5 – Please Understand… We Need Your Support!<p>

"What did you just say?" Aunt Lauren asked.

Tori sat on the couch. Legs crossed. Smirking.  
>She was trying not to rub it in everyone's face that she found out first.<p>

Simon was dumb struck. He was a permanent statue, sitting on the arm of the couch next to his father. Mr. Bae was calm. Staring into the eyes of his adopted son.

"U-um… I…I'm-." "-What's today's date? Is it April Fool's Day?" Aunt Lauren pulled out her day planner and checked her calendar.

She thought we were playing a prank on her.

"Were not joking. Were serious." Derek tried to get Aunt Lauren to believe us.

"Aunt Lauren. I really am-."  
>"Don't say it! Do not… say it." She spoke through clenched teeth.<p>

She took a deep breath. "Please tell me you're joking. Please say this is all a big joke. A set up."

Derek and I looked at each other. This was not going well.

"I wish I could tell you this is a prank. Really. But there are no hidden cameras… and there isn't some douche bag guy watching us from a van that's tricked out with spy equipment that looks like he robbed NASA." That's my man. Taking charge.

"Derek. Are you absolutely positive?" Mr. Bae said, speaking up for the first time.

"He's not… but she is." Tori giggled at her joke. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Derek nodded. "I can tell. If I pay close enough attention… I can smell the difference."

Huh. That's interesting. Mr. Bae sighed. "Alright, well. Even though I don't think it's safe for Chloe to go out in public. We'll have to schedule an appointment at the abortion clinic-" "NO!" I screamed. Mr. Bae blinked at me. I grabbed Derek's hand and he squeezed it gently. Mr. Bae looked confused.

"We have decided to keep the baby." Derek explained.  
>"<strong>WHAT?<strong>" Aunt Lauren shrieked. "**YOUR WAY TO DAMN YOUNG! DON'T BE STUPID! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY**-." Simon cut her off. I was surprised.

"Don't yell at them! They made a mistake, they know that. But isn't it better that they told us? Would it have been better if they ran away together? Never to see them again?"

Aunt Lauren paled and Simon continued. "No, it wouldn't. Their owning up to their mistake. Their taking responsibility. What's done is done. We can't turn back… We should support their decision and help them."  
>Wow… that was deep. I looked around and even Tori wasn't smiling. She looked thoughtful.<br>"Your right, son." Mr. Bae stood up and hugged me and then Derek.  
>"I will support your decision. If you need anything, anything at all. Let me know right away."<p>

We both nodded. Mr. Bae walked out of the room. Simon jumped up and smiled at us.  
>"I'm going to be an uncle!" He grinned and gave Derek a high five. Ugh, boys.<p>

Tori stood up with more grace then the queen of England.

"I'm going to be the best aunt any child has ever seen. I can teach her the rules of fashion!" She said in a rich girl accent.  
>"What makes you think it will be a girl?" Simon asked. Oh, no. Here we go.<p>

Tori glared at him. "I just know."

Simon matched her glare. "I'm going to teach HIM basketball!"  
>They some how dragged their fight upstairs. I could still hear Tori's voice.<br>Derek rolled his eyes and I laughed. I wonder how long this argument will last.

"Ahem" I turned at saw that Aunt Lauren was standing up with her arms across her chest.

"I am very disappointed in you two. But as Simon had said, we can't undo your mistake." She uncrossed her arms and walked towards the stairs. She turned around.  
>"But I too, will support you. Don't ever feel like your alone, Chloe. I'm always here for you. Don't ever feel scared to talk to me. If you have any questions, you can certainly ask me. I am your aunt as well as a doctor." She said and headed upstairs. Probably to tell Simon and Tori to shut up.<p>

Derek leaned down and kissed me. "Now that, that's over. Do you want to go for a walk with me out back?" He asked. Of course I did, so I nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p>Yeah so this chapter isn't as long as my last chapter but I really wanted to get it up as fast as I could!<br>This chapter is like a big hug to all my subscribers and reviewers! :D

I'm already working on chapter 6, and I'm still thinking of baby names. Ugh, so many great names. I haven't decided on the gender yet. That'll be my little secret! If you guys could help me out by giving me some baby names? that'd be so totally awsome!


	6. Announcement!

(Jan/09/2012)

**WANNA HELP ME OUT?... PLEASE...?**

Hey humans on the internet... or cyborgs with access to your master's computer... or supernaturals on the run who have access to the local library or stole a laptop from someone... I don't judge.

Anyway, whoever or whatever you are, I wan't to appologize.

I'm honestly trying my best to keep the characters in character. But it's really dificult for me to write Derek's lines. I'm not used to writing about someone like him. I've just been watching my older brother (26 yrs... and a walking building. He honestly looks like a Derek.) and then writing down the random stuff he says.  
>So... I'm looking to calab with someone, to make writing this easier and faster. I run out of ideas easily and it takes me weeks just to come up with one that isn't stupid. So, if your interested in becoming my fanfic partner, please message me. We can exchange e-mails or facebooks or whatever. Thanks for taking your time to read this... you were probably hoping for a chapter and all you got was an announcement... I know. I hate them too. But this is important.<br>So... yeah. Message me... and thanks for reading? I love you? *nervous face*

-_WaddlesRox (Jennifer)_


	7. Chapter 6: A Trophe Of Love

Hey guys, I want to introduce my new fanfiction helper!  
><strong>WingedAvenger100<strong>

Anyway, heres the next chapter! Thanks for reading!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers-wait... ah, no. Sorry, I don't.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Trophe Of Love (<em>AN: That is a cheesy-ass tittle.)_

Derek and I held hands as we walked around trees and bushes. There was a forest behind the safe house and that's where Derek usually... "changed".  
>Actually, there always seems to be a forest near by the safe houses... Hmm... I wonder if the adults think about Derek when they pick out the safe houses...<p>

or rent them or... whatever they do.  
>Derek stoped and leaned against one of the many giant trees.<br>"So our lives are about to get crazy, huh." He murmured. He looked up through the branches and leaves. With his vision he could probably see birds flying up over the forest.

I nodded, "Yeah. Crazy." That's right, our lives were about to change. But... is this change a good change?  
>"Well, our lives were crazy before, not much is new." Derek joked. I smiled at this.<br>"Yes, that's true. Our lives are crazy. But... this is a different kind of crazy." I looked away, "Teen parents."

Derek sighed and I looked up to see he was staring at me. I could tell he had something on his mind and he was about to share it.

"Yes, teen parents. But parents none the less..." He said, staring into my eyes. "Let me tell you something, Chloe. When I found those tests, I thought there had been a mistake. We'd used protection. Extra protection. But it still wasn't enough..." He groaned and closed his eyes. He shook his head slowly, and continued.

"I was terrified. I didn't want to admit that... that I... that I had done this. I wanted to explode from shock. I didn't want this at all. I didn't want to be a parent at all, due to the werewolf gene I could pass down. But when we got older and you wanted children, I would without a doubt give them to you. But now... I just wanted to blame myself for my stupidity. There are always consequences for every action. Even though I'm usually so careful, so calculating... I still... we still... If we hadn't-"

I knew what he was going to say and tears started to form in my eyes.  
>"-Don't you dare say you wish we hadn't done it!" I yelled. Derek opened his eyes, shocked, and looked at me. Crying.<p>

"I... I..." I took a deep, ragged breath. "Even though... this happened. I-I... I still don't regreat having sex with you! That was the best night of my life! I poured my love for you into our love making! I-" I couldn't say anything more. The tears had gotten in the way. I couldn't even see Derek anymore.  
>I felt Derek's strong arms wrap around me. "Ssssh. Calm down, Chloe. I don't regret it either. That night... I was able to hold you in my arms... I was able to claim your heart and body as mine... I guess that's just the selfish werewolf in me. So selfish." After my tears had slowed, Derek started talking again.<p>

"But then I thought, yeah we used protection so why did this happen? There must have been a reason. This must be our destiny, our fate." Derek pulled back and frowned. "Then I realized... what you must have felt finding out... you must have been more terrified then me. This is happening to mostly you. Your body. You must have been angry. Angry at me for doing this to you-"  
>"I wasn't angry at you! I was angry at myself! I thought you'd blame me, because-"<br>"I'd never blame you for something like this. It happened. Nobody is to be blamed. Nobody. This should be celebrated, were bringing another life into this world. As broken as it is, were still creating another voice, another smile, another heart... another Chloe." He wiped away my tears.  
>"Another amazing Derek." I whispered. Derek smiled and kissed my forehead. "Chloe. I love you so much, and this baby is a trophe of our love for each other."<p>

I wanted to cry again. I wanted to kiss him, untill my lips fell off. I wanted to always be with Derek. Now and forever.

Derek leaned in and kiss me full on the mouth. I leaned into the kiss and Derek pulled away.  
>"What-" Derek squated and kissed my stomach. Of course, I blushed. Who wouldn't?<br>(_A/N: Squat is a funny word. Hehe. Oops, I'm killing the mood aren't I? Sorry. BACK TO THE STORY! :D)_

"D-D-D-Der-er-ek!" My face was burning up. He peeked up at me, and oh my god! Those green eyes killed me. I felt light headed and swayed.

"Woah! Are you okay?" Derek was already standing up again and had his arm wraped around me, to steady me. Worry written all over his face.  
>I felt dizzy. I nodded, "It's your fault. You always..." I blinked a few times. I needed to sit down. "Mmm... With those eyes of yours."<br>"My eyes?" He asked and bent, his face was right infront of mine. So I could get the full blast of his shinning emerald eyes.  
>I unconciously stepped forward and triped. How romantic. Derek caught me without even needing to think about it.<br>"You should sit down. Here." He helped me to sit on a large fallen branch. He sat next to me. "Are you feeling sick?" He asked. I knew he was refering to if it was morning sickness. I read a bunch of pregnancy books, and found out a woman can have morning sickness at any time in her pregnancy and it can last through the whole pregnancy sometimes. I shook my head. I haven't had morning sickness yet. But, it could start at any time.

I was starting to feel better, now that I was sitting. Even though I could feel a peice of the log poking me in my butt... I shifted so it wasn't.

Derek calmed down after a while. We sat in silence and I rested my head on his strong shoulder. I felt safe and happy. Derek, me... and our unborn child. This happiness could last forever.

"Hmmm... I wonder how far along you are." Derek wondered, outloud. I blinked at him. That's right. We still didn't know. Well, it couldn't be that far. I wasn't experiencing any symptoms and I haven't gained any weight yet. So it must be pretty early. The only sign I had, was that I missed my period.

"I... I don't know. Do you think we could ask aunt Lauren?" I asked. Derek nodded, "That'd be a good idea. Do you wanna go see if she can do some tests right now?"  
>I nodded. Derek stood up and helped me to my feet. We headed back towards the house to find aunt Lauren.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: 7 Weeks and Tori's Victory

Hey guys, WaddlesRox here. In this chapter I was going to make Chloe 5 weeks pregnant but then decided to move it along a bit, so she 7 weeks. Almost 2 months.  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the long wait, I have school and after school activities so I'm trying my best to keep up with my fanfictions.<p>

If anyone has any questions, or if your confused by something please ask me because I'd like to fill as many holes in my plot line as possible. Thank so much! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own Darkest Powers... Kelly Armstrong is the genious who owns it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: 7 Weeks and Tori's Baby Clothing Victory<strong>

"When was your last period?" Aunt Lauren asked me. I was sitting on her bed and she was sitting in her computer chair by her desk. Derek was sitting next to me, holding my hand. Aunt Lauren was looking over a calendar and making notes in a book.  
>"Well, if my math is correct. You are… about 7 weeks along." She spoke, not looking up from the calendar.<br>I looked over at Derek. "S-seven… weeks." I whispered. He nodded.  
>Derek looked over at Aunt Lauren. "So… March?" He asked.<br>Aunt Lauren nodded. "Seems like it." She replied. Then she looked over at me.  
>"Oh, there's something I wanted to talk to you two about. Besides the prenatal care... You do realize that, because of Derek's werewolf DNA, you could end up carrying multiples?" She glanced from me to Derek.<p>

Wait… what?  
>She stared Derek down and then looked back over to me.<br>"But, of course, your necromancer DNA prevents you from carrying the normal werewolf number. I'd say, twins or triplets at most." She tilted her head to the side.  
>"Do you still want to go through with this?"<br>I had to think that over. Could Derek and I handle more than one baby? We were still young. Being teen parents was going to be hard enough, so... teen parents to multiples?

But…  
>"Of course I do!" I lifted my chin, defiantly.<br>Aunt Lauren looked at me startled. She blinked a few times, as if she were confused.  
>"What?" She asked.<br>I bit my bottom lip and she stared at me, challenging me. I wasn't going to loose. I will not let her kill my baby. Even if I have triplets. I won't let them be taken out of this world before they've even seen it. I will protect them.  
>"You heard me. I don't care, I'm keeping my baby... or... babies. Whatever happenes. I want them. I want to bring them into this world." I started to choke up. I've never felt this way about something in my entire life. I've never wanted anything so badly. My heart and soul were already attached to the little thing growing inside me.<br>Aunt Lauren looked like she wanted to smash my face into a wall.  
>"Chloe! your only six-teen years old! do you really think you can take care of a baby?" She tried to stay calm, but anger seeped through.<br>"No, I don't think I can. I know I can." I glared at her. She has no idea what she just started.  
>"What makes you think you can?" She asked.<br>"Because... because..." There was only one answer. But... could I say it infront of Derek?  
>Derek squeezed my hand, gently. I hoped that ment he was in the same boat.<br>"Because, I love them. I only just found out I'm pregnant, but I already love them." I looked over and Derek. He gave me a small smile.  
>Phew... a smile is good. Atleast he wasn't running out of the room saying, 'F- this!'.<p>

"Chloe..." I looked up. Aunt Lauren was staring at me, sadness in her eyes. She sighed.  
>"You remind me of your mother, so much... Alright..." She smiled.<br>"I'd feel better if it was me, taking care of you. Will you let me be your doctor, Chloe?... Derek?" She asked.  
>"Yes! Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" I jumped off the bed and ran over to her. I hugged her and she laughed.<br>"No... thank you. Chloe." She whispered.  
>I looked over at Derek and he nodded, smiling. His green eyes shinning. Aunt Lauren was going to help us. I couldn't hide my happiness and I hugged Aunt Lauren again.<p>

"So... we should start tracking your messurements, weight gain, food intake, sleep habits, and so on, in order to make sure the baby is growing right." She informed me. I nodded, and she pointed over to a scale. Indicating, 'get on it'. I stepped on it and she messed around with it to make the bar balance.  
>I haven't gained anything yet. "This is a good starting point." Aunt Lauren says and wrote down my weight.<br>Then she got out a messuring tape and messured my waist. She also wrote down what I had to eat that day, how many hours of sleep I had, and a bunch of other things.

Afterwards me and Derek went downstairs to find Tori and Simon playing the Wii in the living room.  
>"Hey guys, guess what?" I asked. They both looked up.<br>"What?" They asked in unison and they glared at each other.  
>"Well, according to Aunt Lauren, I'm seven weeks!" I smiled. Tori's eyes brightened at the mention of my pregnancy. She threw her Wii remote onto the couch and practically danced over to me.<br>"When do you want to go baby shopping?" She asked.  
>"Um... well... I don't know. How about I leave the shopping dates up to you?" I asked. I swear she jumped three feet in the air and started spazzing.<br>She ran over to her purse, which was sitting on the coffee table, and pulled out a day planner. She pulled out a pen and started scratching in dates with ethusiasmn.  
>I was pretty sure she only loved the fact that I was pregnant, because it gave her an excuse to shop.<br>"So Derek, you going along on the happy baby shopping spree?" Simon asked Derek. Derek shrugged, then looked down at me.  
>"Do you... want me to?" He asked. Not sure if he should come along or not. Well, I wasn't going to drag him along. Then he'd just be a bother.<br>"Only if you want to come along. If you don't feel up to it, you can just stay home and hang out with Simon. Play basketball or whatever. You might want to get in as much guy time as possible before the baby comes." I told him.  
>"I think I'll stay home then. You girls can go... girl it up." He smirked.<br>"But when it's time to choose paint colours... your coming along weither you want to or not." I gave him the, 'I'm serious. You try to wiggle your way out and I'll kill you', face.  
>He nodded, seriously. A little fear in his eyes. Rule number one, don't mess with a pregnant girl. Or Chloe Saunders for that matter.<p>

"Alright! How about we go to the mall today and make a list of things you need or want?" Tori asked looking up from her day planner. I could see tons of markings.  
>Oh, god. What have I done. Just nod and smile, nod and smile.<br>"Alright, we'll have to go let the adults know." I said. Tori ran upstairs. I heard a, "Calm down, hun." from Aunt Lauren and a "Be careful." from Mr. Bae.  
>"Spaz." Simon whispered loudly. Derek coughed, trying not to laugh.<br>Then pounding as Tori ran back down the stairs and thrusted a dark brown clump of hair at me.  
>"Ewww! What the heck is this?" I droped it. Is she insane?<br>Tori rolled her eyes at me. "It's wig, you dummy. Your hair is blonde again, and we don't have any pregnancy safe hair dye. I guess we can pick some up from the mall... Now put it on, it's your desguise. Do you want sunglasses?"  
>"You should wear a fake mustache!" Simon joked. I saw Derek elbow him from the corner of my eye. "Ouch!... kidding! kidding!"<br>I tied my hair up and pinned down the fly aways. Then Tori put the wig on me, did my make-up, and handed me a pair of black sunglasses fit for a rockstar.

"WE'RE LEAVING! BYE!" Tori screamed into the house as she closed the front door. Maybe she really was insane.  
>Tori drove the car, yes she didn't have her lisence. Yes, it was illegal. But we've been doing illegal stuff for quite a while now.<br>For all you police officers out there... you need to stop watching for kids who don't cross at the crosswalk and pay attention to the kids driving without out their lisence.  
>"Alright! Window shopping time!" Tori sang and pulled into a open spot and put it in park. We got out and headed into the mall.<br>Tori pulled out a note book and pen and wrote down: Baby Stuff and made sure to underline it. Then she started mumbling to herself.  
>"You definatly need baby clothes. We wouldn't want the sweet little thing to run around naked!" Tori mock gasped.<br>We came across a store called 'For Mommy and Me'. "This has to be a baby store! If not, then it's false advertisment!" Tori smirked and marched in.  
>I followed, smiling at the people who stared confused at Tori. They obviously never met anyone like her.<p>

I lost track of Tori and then found her when I heard, "HEY LADY! HANDS OFF! I SAW IT FIRST!" Tori was wrestling with a woman for a pair of yellow pajamas with little ABC's on them.  
>"Tammy, please, I didn't even want them. All I said was, they were cute." A very pregnant woman said to 'Tammy', still wrestling with Tori.<br>"If this little brat thinks-" Tammy began, but Tori cut her off.  
>"You did not just call me a brat, you old hag!" Tori yelled.<br>"Oh hell no! It's on you little flee!" Tammy growled. Tammy and Tori started struggling even more. The pregnant woman sighed and looked over at me.  
>I gave her an embarassed smile and she retured it.<br>"Um, I'm sorry about my... sister." I said. Close enough, she was Derek's adopted half sister. The woman shook her head.  
>"No no. I'm sorry about MY sister." She giggled. I carefully stepped around the fight to stand next to the woman.<br>"I'm Jessie, and that's my sister Tammy... though sometimes I wish I could disown her." Jessie joked and stretched out her hand. I shook it.  
>"Nice to meet you, Jessie. I'm Chloe, and that's my sister, Tori... and same her." The woman smiled brightly. It felt nice to meet someone who was like me, in a way. Though, I doubt this woman was a supernatural.<br>"Tori!" I raised my voice over the two. "I'm gonna win!" She said. Oh, now I get it. It's not even about the clothes anymore. It's about the competition.

Jessie leaned against a wall and gave a tired sigh. "Are you alright?" I asked, and she nodded.  
>"I just need to relax, I've been shopping ever since the mall opened, and this is Tammy's 6th fight today. It really takes alot out of me." She replied, resting a hand uncontiously on her stomach.<br>"H-how... far along are you." I asked. Would she be afended? was I suppose to ask this kind of thing?  
>"Hmmm... about 7 months now." She looked up, thinking. "Yeah, just a couple days over 7 months."<br>I nodded, "Wow... I'm only seven weeks." I mumbled. Jessie looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I knew what she was thinking, just by her expression.  
>"Yeah... I'm six-teen years old and pregnant. Heh. Now you think I'm irresponsible, right?" I asked, looking away. I didn't want a stranger's disaproval.<br>"No no, not at all. I think your brave. You didn't get an abortion like most teenagers, your here, shopping for your baby, right?" She smiled.  
>I nodded, "Yeah. I'm a little nervous though. The father is too, but hes also excited. I guess I am too." I was kinda embarassed about saying this to a woman I just met. But it felt right, we really clicked.<br>The woman's eye's lit up. "So he decided to stay, huh. That's really great." She seemed really happy. She must know alot of teenagers who get themselves knocked up and their boyfriend's leave them. Actually, I'm pretty grateful that Derek stayed too.

"HA! I WIN! EAT MY VICTORY, OLD FART!" Tori yelled, holding up the pajamas like a prize. I had to bite my lip, not to laugh. Tammy's face was full of rage. "You got lucky." She grumbled. Jessie snickered.  
>"That's the first fight she's lost... and to a teenager too. It feels pretty good." Jessie giggled. I couldn't hold it back, I laughed. Tori and Tammy looked over at us, confused. Ah, two girl's fighting over baby clothes = Priceless.<p>

Tori and I were sitting in the cafeteria, munching on burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Tori ordered me a giant burger, saying I was eating for two now. I couldn't even finish it. Tori slide her note book across the table to me. I read it.  
>Baby Stuff<em><br>_Clothes  
>Crib<br>Toys  
>Diapers<br>Bottles  
>Disinfectant wipes<br>Baby powder  
>Baby nail clipers<br>Baby bath tub  
>Something to shut it up... soother?<br>Play pen = Cage [MUST BUY]  
>Formula... can wait untill close to birth... or are you breast feeding?<br>High chair... thing.  
>Changing table<br>Diaper disposal

I looked up at Tori and made a face. She gave me an innocent look. There were a bunch of other things listed, as well as snappy comments written next to some of them.  
>"Oh, I almost forgot." Tori took the note book from me and wrote something down. She held up the book and I read the four words she'd written.<p>

_Maternity Clothes for "Mommy"_

Oh yeah. I'm going to need to wear maternity clothes soon. I haven't grown yet, but I will soon.  
>"Were going to have to rake through this whole mall to find fashionable maternity wear. Even if we have to buy them online, we will buy them. I will not let the mother of my neice to wear ugly maternity clothes." Tori stated.<br>"Neice? what if I have a boy? what will you do with all the pink stuff and dresses you plan on buying 'him'?" I asked.  
>Tori flipped her dark hair. "Then I'll make him gay!"<br>"Noway! your not making my son gay! If he turns out to be gay, that's fine. I'll still love him. But you are not forcing my son to wear pink dresses." I argued.  
>Tori sighed. "Fine. Then I'll buy unisex clothes." She pouted. I guess that's okay.<br>"So... Aunt Lauren mentioned something. She said theres a possibilty that I could have multiples." I said and slurped on my milkshake.  
>Tori blinked a few times. "Yeah, I guess that could happen... OH MY GOSH! TWINS! THAT'LL BE SO CUTE!" She squealed.<br>"Tori! quiet down! ssssssh!" I hushed her. She was drawing attention to herself again.  
>"Okay okay.. But, Chloe! That'll so adorable! They can have matching clothes but different... oh I can't wait!" Tori was munching on her fries, happily.<br>Well, atleast she was happy and not fighting with any random person that happened to walk by.  
>I sighed and stirred my milkshake, thinking about Derek. I wonder what hes going to do when the baby comes?<p>

* * *

><p>The next chapter is already in the works, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Mickey Mouse Is A Classic

_Let me just say thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are amazing!  
><em>_You always make me blush with your kind words and your critique is always helpful!  
><em>_I just can't say thank you enough for continuing to read this fanfiction! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!_

_Disclaimer: DP belongs to Kelly Armstrong... for now. Mwahahahaha!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Mickey Mouse Is A Classic!<strong>

They were knotted together in the middle of the living room floor. Simon panting hard trying to get out of Derek's reach. Too late. Simon struggled against Derek and then gave up, "Alright..." Pant, pant, pant. "You win..."  
>Derek let go and sat back, grinning. "Thats... 10 for me and 0 for you." He smirked.<br>"Whatever." Simon pouted.  
>"Uhem?" Tori cleared her voice and Simon looked up supprised. Derek glanced at Tori and then shifted his eyes to me.<br>"What. The. Hell. IS GOING ON?" She yelled. The living room was destroyed. Tables turned over, couches flipped, books and magazines everywhere.  
>"Where is Lauren and Kit?" Tori continued.<br>"Dad took her to the drug store to get some kind of pills for Chloe. Me and Derek were-"  
>"Oh, we can see what you were doing. YOU'VE CREATED CAOS!" Tori put a hand on her hip, giving Derek and Simon a nasty look.<br>"We were just wrestling! It's not a big deal, we'll clean up." Simon rolled his eyes.  
>"No kidding you'll be cleaning it up! I'm going to go put away my things and if everything isn't back to normal by the time I come back down... you don't even wanna know what will happen to you." Tori turned to me, "You have to be firm with them." Then she marched up the stairs.<p>

I heaved a sigh, "Well, you guys better get cleaning."  
>"Chloe, can you help us?" Simon asked. I was about to say, "Sure. Anything to not have to hear anymore of Tori's yelling." But Derek spoke up before me.<br>"No, I don't want her lifting heavy things." He turned the couch over.  
>"Derek, I'm not that far along. I can still do regular things." I said, frowning at him. Just because I was pregnant he wasn't going to let me do anything?<br>Whos been running from the Edison group, the cops, and gangs? Whos been stalked by the dead? Whos sacrificed so much just to keep her family safe? Whos escaped near death events? Who? Oh, that's right. ME! I did all that! Now I can't even flip over a table? What the heck?  
>"Yeah, well I don't want to take chances." He said, continuing to clean up. "Your aunt said to be careful and I agree."<br>"Ugh! Fine! Whatever!" I spun around and ran up the stairs. Slamming my bedroom door. That probably hurt his ears. Good.

20 minutes later I heard Tori doownstairs again, "-Good! and next time, take it outside!"  
>I picked up the remote beside my bed and turned on my tv and started watching a movie that was airing.<br>It was action packed and took my mind off of Derek-Oh. Darn. Nevermind.  
>The characters were running, trying to get to their destination before the bad guys did-huh. Sound fimiliar?<br>A half an hour later, my door opens and Tori steps in.  
>"Hey. Are you alright?" She asks. This worries me, because Tori is rarely ever sincere.<br>I sit up, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
>She nods and comes to sit next to me, "Hey, I'm not only in this just for an excuse to shop. Well that too, but you understand where I'm going with this right?"<br>I smile, "Yeah. Thanks Tori, that means alot to me."  
>"I've watched plenty of 16 and Pregnant and Teen Mom, and I can see how stressful it is. I want to be your female friend support... a sister." She said, raising herself up and looking proud.<br>I was used to Tori's cocky attitude and frequent fights... but this. This was different. I liked it.  
>"Thanks. Hey, do you want to decide on what Disney theme to do the baby's bedroom?" I asked. Tori's face lit up like a candle and dashed out of my room.<br>She came back a few minutes later with catalogs. "I was hoping you would say that!" She threw them onto my bed. Disney for little boys and girls sprawled across every cover.  
>This was going to take longer then I thought.<p>

Derek POV

"Hey bro, have you put any thought into getting a job?" Simon asked, flipping threw channels on the tv.  
>I sighed. "Yeah, I've got an interview tomorrow at noon." I shifted around on the small couch, trying to get comfortable.<br>Simon nodded, "Good luck. So... you know how your going to be a father and all?"  
>I glared at him, "Uh yeah, Simon."<br>Simon shrugged. "Well I was just wondering about the position of... god father. I mean, have you thought of anyone?"  
>"Simon. We've just found out were going to have a kid. We haven't put much thought into anything."<br>"Oh... okay." He said slouching, clearly disapointed.  
>I rolled my eyes, "You already know you and... that witch. Are going to be the god parents."<br>Simon sat up, eyes sparkling. _(A/N: WTF?)_ "Seriously? Yes!" Simon turned back to the tv, grinning like and idiot.  
>I heaved a sigh. I guess I should go check up on Chloe. Hopefully shes not mad anymore.<p>

Chloe POV

We decided on Mickey Mouse. It was something for both genders and wouldn't mentally scar the child.  
>If it were a boy we thought about Toy Story, but then we figured it would probably give him nightmares about his toys coming to life.<br>Then we thought about Disney Princesses for a girl. But then we decided against it because we don't want her to have body image issues later on in life.  
>Mickey Mouse is a classic, everybody loves M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!<br>_(A/N: Anyone else remember that song? Hehe! xD)_  
>The door slowly opened to reveal a tall shadow. I screamed untill Derek stepped in.<br>"Jesus, Derek! Don't scare me!" I glared at him. Tori sighed, putting a hand to her chest.  
>"I'll be okay, give me a sec." She breathed.<br>"Damn, still living?" Derek sarcastically smirked at Tori.  
>"Can't get rid of me that easily Wolf Boy. Anyway, I suppose you want some alone time with your baby mama?" She raised an eyebrow.<br>Derek nodded and Tori got up, "See ya later, Chloe. Don't make any 'baby' decisions without me." She waved as she left my room. I shook my head and laughed a bit.

"So..." Derek began.  
>"What?"<br>"Still mad?" He sat down next to me on my bed.  
>"Alittle bit." I crossed my arms over my chest.<br>He nodded, "Sorry. I'm just worried about you, your in even more danger now that your carrying my child. My protective wolf gene is going crazy."  
>Something about the way he said that made me blush. His child. I was carrying Derek's baby. I hide my face, trying to hide the heated blush that burned my cheeks.<br>I glanced up to see a pair of gorgeous green eyes not 10 centimetres from my face. I jumped alittle bit, I wasn't expecting him to be so close.  
>"Chloe..." Derek leaned in and-"CHLOE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Aunt Lauren's voice rang through out the house. Startled, I jumped back and was surprised when Derek gave a jump himself. Almost banging his head off my low ceiling.<br>"Damn it." Derek cursed. He frowned and got up off my bed. "Common, let's go see what she wants." He sighed and grabbed my hand. Leading me back downstairs.  
>I sighed as well. When will get alone time again? Someone better be dying...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, yes. It's short, I know. Don't kill me. Be glad I even put it up! I was thinking about re-writting it, and that would have taken longer!<em>  
><em>So yeah... an almost romantic moment has been killed by Aunt Lauren and Chlerek is not happy about it.<em>_So some of you want me to bring back Tammy and Jessie? Your wish is my command! Yes, Tammy and Jessie will make another appearance in the next chapter!_  
><em>Yay! There will also be some fluff between our werewolf and necromancer soon-to-be-parents, and of course... Chloe will be starting to experience the pains of pregnancy.<em>  
><em>Hehe, I wonder how Derek will handle it all!<em>


	10. Chapter 9: Morning Sickness & Yoga

_After uploading the last chapter, I bagan writting chapter 9... and couldn't stop._  
><em>So you guys get two chapter in 1 day! How lucky are you! :D<em>

_Disclaimer: Yeah... still don't own DP. It belongs to Kelly Armstrong... and forever will!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Morning Sickness &amp; Yoga<strong>

So Aunt Lauren called me downstairs to give me some kind of prenadle vitamins. Yup, thats right. Killing the mood just to give me meds.  
>I so wanted to send zombies after her in her sleep, but Tori talked me out of it saying I'd regret it later.<br>It was late, so I took the pills with some water and headed up to bed. Simon stayed up a bit longer with Derek, getting him ready for some job interview for tomorrow.  
>As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out like a light. All I remember was crawling into bed and then the beeping sound from my alarm clock.<p>

Hitting Beasts' blue head, it stopped. I layed in bed for a few minutes untill I felt a sharp cramping pain in my stomach. Then it started to rise to my throat and I knew I was going to be sick. I threw the covers off myself and ran to my door. Pulling my door open and sprinting to the bathroom as fast as I could.  
>I pushed the bathroom door open with a loud bang, not even bothering to shut the door behind me.<br>I fell over the toilet and vomitted up my insides. Made it just in time. I hated throwing up but on the bright side atleast I wouldn't have to clean it off the hallway floor.  
>I kept my hair out of the way with one hand and gripped the side of the toilet with the other.<br>Out of nowhere, something moved the hand that was holding back my hair and lifted my hair up off my neck, making it easier to lean forward without hair droping into the puke full toilet. I moved my now free hand to grip the other side of the toilet.  
>Something, another strong hand, started rubbing my back up and down.<p>

It had to be Derek. Derek's large hands. Derek was holding up my hair, rubbing my back, and listening to me throw up.  
>I wanted to hide from embarassment, but I couldn't move. I was still hacking up my guts.<br>So attractive. God, this really sucked.  
>After a few minutes I was resting my forehead on the toilet seat, trying to steady my breathing. I sat there for another minute untill I was sure nothing more would come up. Then I sat back, trying to get away from the desgusting smell of vomit. Derek let go of my hair and leaned over to flush the toilet.<br>"Want some water?" He asked, I nodded. He got up and filled a paper cup up with water from the sink and handed it to me.  
>After I downed the cup and gasped for air, I could feel my throat burning.<br>"Better?" He moved to help me stand. I nodded again.  
>"My throat..." I rasped.<br>"Want some chicken broth?"  
>"Y-yeah..." I felt weak from all the puking and Derek became my crutch as we walked downstairs.<p>

I sat at the kitchen table, "S-sorry..."  
>Derek turned from the stove, "Don't even go there."<br>"B-but... I w-woke you up-"  
>"How many times have I woken you up from Changing?" He asked, raising a dark eyebrow.<br>I shrugged, "... Alot."  
>He nodded, "When I was first changing... what did I do?"<br>"Mmm..."  
>"Exactly. So don't even worry about, just sit there and look cute." He smirked and went back to making the chicken broth.<br>Just then I felt another cramping pain in my lower stomach and moaned.  
>"Chloe?" Derek asked. I couldn't respond, only moan.<br>"Do you have to throw up again?"  
>I shook my head, no. Ugh, these cramps were killing me.<br>"Here." Derek handed me some Tylonal Extra Strength and a glass of water. "Take this and wait for it to kick in."  
>I nodded and took it, "How-?"<br>"Lauren gave me this... it helps when Changing." He shrugged.  
>"Oh... T-thanks."<br>"If you feel any pain or are uncomfortable... I want you to tell me." He said a bit shyly.  
>I couldn't help but smile, "Okay."<br>"Ahem, well, broth is done." He turned and began to ladel the broth into a bowl. He sat the bowl infront of me.

It was a liquidy yellow colour. Almost clear. Steam came from it and it smelt like chicken.  
>I sipped a few spoon fulls and soon my throat didn't hurt anymore.<br>Derek was sitting across the table from me eating a banana. Actually, his third banana. Two peels laying on the table infront of him.  
>I shook my head and smiled. Same old Derek.<br>"What? What are you smiling about?" Derek asked, clearly he can't read minds.  
>"I can't smile?"<br>"No, but... nevermind." He shrugged and dropped it.  
>"Don't you have a interview today?" I asked.<br>He nodded, "Yeah, at noon."  
>I looked towards the clock on the microwave. It was 8:00am.<br>"Ah, do you think you'll be alright?" His face full of concern.  
>I nodded, "I'll be fine! I'm going to a yoga class with Tori today."<br>Derek blinked a few times," ... Yoga?"  
>"Mhmm! A yoga class for pregnant women, it looks fun!" I grinned. The ad had a handfull of happy soon-to-be mommies on it.<br>"Your... gonna do yoga?"  
>"Hey, its a yoga class designed for expecting mothers, so its not bad and you can't say squat about it!"<br>"No, thats not it... You. Doing yoga..." Derek shook his head.  
>"Hey, what? What?" What the hell?<br>Then Derek looked at me and smirked, "Will you being wearing spandex?"  
>Yes, he just said that. That pervy little-,"M-maybe..." I blushed.<br>"Hmm... When you get home. Don't change your clothes." He continued to smirk, his eyes burning with hunger.  
>I swear I've never blushed so hard. "D-Derek! Jeez, your so..." I shook my head, trying to get rid of my blush.<br>"I'm so what?" He raised an eyebrow. My head shake wasn't working.  
>Derek stood and walked around the table. He bent infront of me and kissed me hard.<br>I didn't hesitate, blush or no blush, I was always open to a Derek kiss. I kissed him back, matching his lust. He growled under my lips.  
>Then he suddenly pulled away and leaned to whisper in my ear, "Later."<br>Then he brought his thumb up to my mouth, my lips were swollen from our kiss but that wasn't why Derek touched my mouth. He moved back his thumb. It was wet. That's when I realized I had drooled.  
>He brought his thumb up to hs mouth and licked it. My eyes widdened in shock.<br>He winked, "I got to go get ready, see you after your yoga class." With that he left the room.

I felt like a anime character, my eyes huge. Then I heard laughing.  
>Tori entered the room in hysterical laughter, "Now I know how you got knocked up!" she continued to laugh untill tears formed in her eyes and she had to wipe them away.<br>I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Okay, ya done laughing?"  
>"Hahaha! Ya! Haha! Give me a sec! Haha! Ha! Haha! Oh dear god... Haha! Oh... Hm." Then she sighed happily. "Kay, done."<br>I sighed, "Its really not that funny."  
>"Yes, yes it is. You can't say no to the boy and thats what probably got you into this mess." She was smiling from ear to ear.<br>"W-whatever." I couldn't think of a good come back.  
>Tori poured herself a glass of chocolate milk, "So we leave at 11:00 for our yoga class. I wanna get there early so we look like dedicated students and not stupid teenagers."<br>"I already look like a stupid teenager." I scowled.  
>"That's why I want to get there early! and by the way, scowling is so not sexy on you." She finished her milk.<br>I rolled my eyes for the second time at her, "Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go get dressed." I looked down at my pink nightgown. It had little ghosts on it.  
>Derek thought it was funny, and bought for me a while back. I facepalmed and told him it was ridiculous. But I wear it anyway because he bought it for me.<br>"Your yoga outfit is in the purple shopping bag by your dresser." Tori said as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table.  
>I got up and headed upstairs. I could hear the water running in the bathroom and assumed Derek was taking a shower.<p>

When I entered my room I saw the purple bag and grabed it. I dumped the contents out onto my bed. A pair of black cotton spandex pants and a light blue tank top that stretched easily, I read the tag and it was bought from a maternity website. Go figure.  
>I dressed quickly and looked in the mirror. The pants clung to every curve, and I could now easily see the baby bump that was starting to grow.<br>I placed my hands over my stomach, "Your starting to get bigger aren't you?" I smiled down at my midsection.  
>Normally I'd have laughed at myself for talking to my stomach but it didn't feel strange at all.<br>"Yeah you are." I giggled, "Eventually I gonna have to start wearing maternity clothes because of you, but mommy doesn't mind. She wants you to grow up healthy."  
>"So does daddy."<br>I jump about a foot in the air, "JESUS!" I gasped, feeling my heart pounding through my chest.  
>"Sorry." Derek smiled. He steped into the room, his hair wet from showering, and wraped his arms around my waist.<br>"Your very lucky to have such a great mom," He said. I caught on that he was talking to our baby.  
>"But don't cause her any trouble, alright? she doesn't like throwing up."<br>I couldn't wipe the adoring smile off my face. Seeing Derek talk to our baby was a precious moment I wanted to treasure.

"Wow, you really are getting bigger!" Derek exclaimed. He kneeled down infront of me, putting his hands on my belly.  
>"Amazing." He whispered.<br>"Derek?"  
>"Sorry, it's just so fasinating. Strange and wonderous. A little necromancer or werewolf is growing inside of you." His eyes were full of amazment and it made me happy.<br>"Actually... little necromancerS or werewolVES." I whispered.  
>"What?" Derek looked up at me startled.<br>"I-I'm only 7 weeks and a f-few days b-but b-by the way I-I'm growing, Aunt Lauren thinks I-I'm carrying t-twins." I said nervously.  
>Derek's eyes widdened, "Are you serious?"<br>I nodded slowly, "Yes."  
>"That's incredible!" He stood up and hugged me.<br>"Yes, b-but twins? How will we-"  
>"It doesn't even matter right now!" Derek laughed, "Two! Theres two of them growing inside you!"<br>I was in awe of how excited Derek was. Derek hugged me tighly like he never wanted to let me go.  
>Then suddenly he did let go.<br>"Oops, don't wanna squish the poor little ones." He murmured and then knelt to kiss my stomach.  
>"You guys be good today, alright?" Then he stood and kissed my lips. I deepened the kiss untill he pulled away.<br>"Sorry, Chloe. I got to get going." He said glancing at Beast. It was 10:00. Well doesn't time fly by when you having fun?  
>"Alright, good luck." I said.<br>"Thanks, and have fun doing yoga." He said halfway out the door. Then he was gone.  
>I stood in front of my mirror for a few minutes and then decided to go find Tori. We only had an hour untill we had to leave.<p>

When we finally left, at 11:10, Tori was trying to spray all her fly aways down. I had to yell at her to get moving or we'd be late instead of early.  
>Tori was driving and I sat in the passanger seat. By the way, I would not recomend riding with Tori. She ran 1 red light and 2 stop signs.<br>I was ready to jump out the window, that would have been 100% safer then riding with Tori The Traffic Laws Don't Apply To Suppernatural.  
>Alright so we eventually get to the yoga building, in one peice, and you'll never guess who was there.<br>Well actually it's not that hard to guess since I don't know many people. Jessie and Tammy! As soon as Jessie saw me, she broke out into a smile.  
>"Hey, funny chances bumping into each other here!" She gushed.<br>"Yeah! I didn't know you did yoga, I guess we'll be yoga buddies now." I laughed with her.  
>"Hey, Jess. I got you some pretzels and-" Tammy strolled into the room but stopped when her eyes fell on Tori.<br>"YOU!" They said at the same time.  
>"Uh-oh." I said and Jessie chuckled. Tori and Jessie launched into a verbal fight.<br>The yoga teacher came out and had to brake them up, telling them not to fight infront of her studio. Not a good first impression that's for sure.

The class was great! We stretched our muscles in ways that I didn't know was possible but felt great!  
>My back also felt really realxed and my muscles weren't tense anymore. I didn't even know they were tensed untill I worked them.<br>At the end of the class, the teacher adressed everyone, "Good job, ladies! You all did an amazing job today! and especially good job to our newest students Chloe and Victoria!" Everyone clapped for us and Tori did a dramatic bow.  
>That ended the class and everyone started towards their bags. The doors were unlocked and a flood of men came in.<br>Husbands, fiances, and boyfirends finding their women and greeting them with kisses or hugs.  
>"I didn't know the men could come." I murmured.<br>"Well sorta," Jessie came up behind me, "They can come, but they can't come in. They stand outside and watch from the large window." She pointed to a large window by the door.  
>"Oh, maybe I should bring Derek along one day." I said.<br>"That's the father right? I'd like to meet that brave young man one day." She laughed.  
>"What are you two princesses talking about?" Came a deep voice. I turned and saw a man wrap his arms around Jessie.<br>"Alex!" She giggled, "This is my friend, Chloe."  
>He looked up and smiled, "Bonjour, Chloe." He said with a french accent. Alex had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was actually pretty handsome.<br>"Tammy's starting up the car, we better go before she steals it." He said in a way that made me think Tammy actually would.  
>Jessie laughed, "Alright, see you around, Chloe." She said.<br>"Next week!" I called after her.  
>"Absolutly!" She called back.<p>

Tori appeared as if by magic, "I hate Tammy."  
>"Ah, why? you two looked like you were having fun." I said.<br>"Fun? That bitch is always picking fights with me!"  
>"Well... your not really ending them."<br>"Ya but... I still fucking hate her."  
>"Alright, alright, enough with the language around my kids." I mock shielded my stomach.<br>"Oh, sorry kiddies!" She appologized. We laughed all way out to the car.  
>"Hey, you think Derek will live up to his promise when we get back?" Tori asked.<br>"What promise?"  
>"Y'know," She said getting into the drivers seat, "About finishing your kitchen adventure."<br>"W-what?" I stuttered.  
>Tori grinned like the cheshire cat, "Better not change your clothes, just in case."<br>"T-Tori!" I blushed bright red.  
>"Haha, your already Pregnant, so what does it matter!" She laughed.<br>I blushed all the home. Maybe... maybe I shouldn't change my clothes. Y-You know... B-Because... I don't want to make alot of laundry?

* * *

><p><em>You. Are. Welcome.<em>  
><em>I hope you enjoyed chapter 9, my lovely readers! Haha, oolala, I wonder if Derek will continue their kitchen adventure? Hehe, I'm so naughty. xD<em>


	11. Chapter 10: Hardly A Belly

_Alright! Chapter 10! Whoohoo! _

_Okay, so I need to appologize for somethings, I took a parenting class and I'm doing alot of research on pregnancy, but I'm still getting alot of things wrong._

_Like symptoms and growth at certain periods of time. If I've gotten anything wrong, just play it off as me being an idiot and correct me in the reviews.  
>I make these mistakes because I'm not pregnant and hopefully I won't ever be, that job will be my girlfriend's.<br>(Btw, I'm a gay. I like women. So this is why the "lemon" is cut short. I can't write about having sex with a man if I, myself, find it disgusting.)  
>My sister in-law has been catching a couple of my slipups... shes been trying to get pregnant. So wish her and my big bro lot's of luck! I want a neicenephew!  
>So yeah... my appologizes, anymore mistakes I make I'm just going to chalk it up to being a supernatural pregnancy... so I don't look like more of an idiot then I already am. So yeah with out further ado...<em>

_Disclaimer: Kelly Armstrong owns DP... *cries*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Hardly A Belly<strong>

When we got home, it was 1:00pm and Derek was already there. He was in the kitchen munching on a bag of Doritos. "So... how'd it go?" I asked.  
>"Hmm...?" He raised and eyebrow and sat the bag of chips down on the counter.<br>"Did you get the job or what?" I rolled my eyes.  
>Derek shrugged, "They said that they'll call me if I got it."<br>"Oh..." So it was a fifty-fifty chance that he or didn't get it.  
>Derek chuckled. What? What's so funny? I raised and eyebrow curiously.<br>He smirked in return, "I'm the only one that applied."  
>It took a few minutes for this to sink in, Derek waited patiently. When it finally hit-<br>"What? Oh my god! thats great!" I threw my arms around him, "Congrats!" I kissed him full on the mouth before pulling away.

"Of course." He wraped his arms around my waist, "So do I get reward?"  
>I grinned and reached up on my tippytoes to whisper in his ear, "What time is it, Mr. Wolf?"<br>In the next second, Derek had my legs wraped around his waist and carried me upstairs to his bedroom. The first place we had sex and where we conseived the little ones growing inside me. The first time we'd made love, we had agreed to use his bed. It was a king size and mine was only a twin. So his bed had much more room for... moving around, if you know what I mean.

_(A/N: *wink wink* Ya know what I mean? ;) Lol, it's actually fairly easy to... ahem, "move around" on a twin size bed... trust me. But then again, my partner wasn't as big as Derek.)_

Derek had one arm wraped around me, craddling my butt as he used his other to open his door. After he got the door open, he wraped free arm around my back and clossed the door with his back. He sat me down on his bed and pushed me gently backwards so I was on my back and he was leaning over me.  
>Derek made a trail of kisses from my lips, to my throat, my breasts, untill he reached my stomach. He hesitated there and then planted a soft kiss in the middle of my torso.<p>

Then he continued down and put kisses in my inner thighs. This sent shivers up my body. Lifting his head to look me in the eyes, he licked his lips with a hunger... not for food... but for something else.  
>I reached forward and lifted the bottom of his shirt up, he helped me get it over his head. Then we worked on getting his jeans off.<br>After he was only in his boxers, he started to work on me. Pushing my shirt up and over my head and pulling off my spandex pants. He tossed our clothes onto the floor, leaving himself only in boxers and me in my panties and bra.  
><em>(AN: Alright folks, I'm gonna censor the rest of this. Mostly because this is my first shot at writing a lemon and I'm still practising. Give me time! I promise I'll eventually post a full one! ... If you really want me to...)_

After we both had our releases, we layed there breathing heavily. I was laying on my back and Derek was on my left side, laying on his side facing me, his right arm under his pillow and his left draped over my torso.  
>Derek had steadied his breathing in no time and after 3 minutes my breath was still coming out as if I just ran a marathon.<p>

Eventually my breathing became more normal and thats when I was able to focus on my suroundings.  
>I realized that Derek's arm was no longer draped over my abdomen, his hand was pressed against it and now rubbing it. He moved his hand in a counter clock-wise direction.<br>My tiny tummy poked out just alittle bit, where as before it was completely flat. Derek continued to rub it without saying a word.  
>"Are you sure their alright?" He finally asked.<br>"H-huh?" I stuttered, he caught me off guard when he suddenly spoke.  
>Derek sighed as if he'd be talking the whole time and I only now started to listen.<br>"The babies. Are you sure their alright?" He said, meeting my eyes.  
>"Y-yeah. Aunt Lauren says their fine." I answered, she was still monitoring them.<br>Derek thought about this. Then, "But they haven't grown much. Usually werewolf babies grow alot faster in the womb, and you hardly even have a belly."  
>"Well... you have to calculate in me being a necromancer. Were really small to begin with." I reached over and moved a peice of dark hair from Derek's eyes, so that I could lock his eyes with mine.<br>He was silent and then nodded, "I guess so. I just..." His eyes darted away from mine, embarassed.  
>"You just want them to be healthy. I know." I said outloud for him. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me on my forehead.<p>

After a few minutes, I began to think about what he said about my stomach. Then I glanced down at my growing midsection.  
>"Hey! What do you mean 'hardly'!" I looked at him in disbelief.<br>Derek raised and eyebrow, "Chloe. You can't be serious."  
>"Look! Look!" I poked my tummy.<br>"Chloe, thats not a belly." He smirked.  
>"Yes it is!" I pouted.<br>He chuckled, "I suppose it would be, compared to before. But honestly, it's so small it shouldn't qualify."  
>I stared at him, speechless. "'Qualify? It is so a belly!" I pouted even more. It was a belly.<br>Derek shook his head and reached over to his night stand. He grabed his laptop and sat up, opening it. I sat and leaned over his shoulder.  
>He typed in a password to unlock desktop. <em>chloesouza<br>_My eyes widden and then I blushed.  
>Derek turned his head alittle bit in my direction, "One day."<br>I blushed even harder. Chloe Souza? ... I... I like that.

"Here." Derek turned the laptop and I peered at it, "Now, that's a belly."  
><em>(AN: Go to my profile and click on the link for the photo.)  
><em>I blinked couple times, "Oh... wow."  
>"When you have that, then you can say you have a belly." Derek closed the laptop and layed it back down on the night stand.<br>"Guess I have a long way to go." I murmured.  
>Derek was still able to hear me, y'know being a werewolf with super hearing and all, "You sure do."<br>He glanced over at his alarm clack, a basic one not cool like mine, "I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" He asked.  
>I shook my head, "I'm not hungry."<br>"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, "Your eating for multiples now, shouldn't you be hungry all the time?"  
>"Hey! I'm not like you!" I scowled, then my stomach growled. Now that I gave it some attention I was acutally really hungry.<br>Derek started laughing, "Are your trying to starve our children?"  
>"Alright, alright! Let's go get some grub." I got up and started looking for my clothes.<br>Derek snuck up behind me and wraped his arms around my waist, then whispered in my ear, "Can't wait for the fourth month."  
>The he let go and began to pull on his jeans. Fourth month? Then I remembered that's when you really start showing. I blushed and tugged on my shirt.<br>My stomach growled again, this time louder. Derek chuckled, while glared at him.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10 is dooooooone! Now to go work on chapter 11! I know its kinda short but I was stumbling over the lemon... I've never had sex with a man and I never want to.<br>Penis' are just... so.. *shivers*... Uck! Also, I get this statement might offend some people... and I don't fucking care.  
>Just enjoy the fanfiction! Also, I will not involve my sexual preference in this fanfic. Meaning I won't make Chloe make-out with a girl or anything fucked up like that.<em>  
><em>Also, I'm trying to update as much as possible but I'm also working on my FSE's and getting ready for exams so please be patient!<em>


	12. Chapter 11: Time For Maternity Clothes

_I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I had to re-write this chapter because my ass of a brother decided to re-format my computer without telling me. _

_So I lost all my stuff and now my computer won't accept the damn disc for it and so I hate him. I used my mom's shitty computer to re-write this, so I hope you guys realize just how much I love ya!_

Disclaimer: Darkest Powers belongs to Kelly Armstrong, the only thing I own is the characters you don't recoginize from the books.

_Jesse, Tammy, and Alex are my little creations. *teary eyes* At least I own something... xD_

This chapter is dedicated to one of my best guy-friends, he turns 17 on July 22! Happy Birthday you crazy fucker! :D

I'm gonna buy him a shit ton of girly stuff from the dollar store because he bought me a jumbo permanent marker for my birthday. Revenge. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Time For Maternity Clothes<strong>

Today was a special day. It was Simon's birthday! I bought him a shirt that said "Kiss Me! I'm An Artist!", under the text it had little picture of a paint brush.  
>Tori bought him black high heels, and then pulled a "Oops, you don't want those? Damn. Guess I'll have to take 'em."<br>Derek gave Simon a DVD and then whispered something in Simon's ear, which made him blush. Derek won't tell us whats on that DVD but I kind of already know.  
>Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae gave him a card that said "I'd have gotten you a better gift... but then I took an arrow to the knee." with $50 inside.<br>_(A/N: My brother wrote this in a Christmas card for one of his buddies... So, I'm stealing the idea from him.)  
><em>Mr. Bae was gonna be taking us out for dinner to celebrate this special occasion.

"Please! Please! Please wear it!" Aunt Lauren begged, holding out a pink plastic tiara that said 'Happy Birthday' on it.  
>"Noway!" Simon rejected it, ducking away as Aunt Lauren tried to put it on his head.<br>"I was gonna get you something that said 'Birthday Boy' on it, but this was the only thing they had!" She continued chasing him around.  
>"Why won't you wear it, SIMONE?" Tori giggled.<br>"Oh common! Seriously?" Simon stopped moving and glared at her.  
>Aunt Lauren stuck it on his head and then pulled out a tube of glue, "Now. Don't make me have to glue it to your head"<p>

"You wouldn't." He eyed her.  
>"I'm a doctor. I could always sergically remove it later." She smirked, jokingly.<br>"Aw man." He sighed. Tori laughed and commented on how pretty he looked. Derek pointed out that atleast there wasn't a matching wand.

Later on, I was in my bedroom looking for something nice to wear to dinner.  
>I settled on a white lace top with a white tank top to go underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans.<br>My make-up was in the bathroom so I traveled down the hall to get changed in the bathroom.  
>I did my make-up lightly, only using natural colours. Then I stripped off my pj shorts and sweatshirt and started dressing.<br>I slipped the tank top over my head and pulled it down over my stomach. I was now 3 and 3/4 months along in my pregnancy.  
>My stomach was already starting to show but I didn't want to admit it. As soon as Tori made the comment that I was starting to show, I began to wear sweatshirts to hide my bump. I didn't want to wear the maternity clothes she bought me because then that would mean I couldn't fit in my normal clothes.<br>Which wasn't true, I got the shirt on with no problem. The only problem was the jeans. I couldn't seem to button them up.

"Common, common! Do up!" I begged the little button, "Please, do up!"  
>I struggled, and still no luck. I sat down on the edge of the tub and swung one of my legs over. Then I leaned back and tried to force my button close.<br>"Damn it!" I hissed. I finally gave up, and decided to take them off. Only they wouldn't come off. They were stuck.  
>I'd have to cut them off, and my only scissors were in my bedroom. I reached for the bathroom door handle when someone knocked on the door.<br>"Chloe?" Derek called. Oh, crap!  
>"A-ah, yeah! I-I'm just doing m-my hair!" I lied.<br>"Just put it in a pony tail." He said.  
>"S-sure!" I quickly agreed, praying that he'd leave so I could run and get those scissors.<br>"Hurry up! I wanna walk down with you." On any other day, that would have been the sweetest thing to hear. But not today. I wanted him to leave so I could hurry and get these jeans off. But he wasn't leaving. He was waiting.  
>I didn't want Derek to find out, it was just too embarassing. I was litterally trapped in these jeans. There was no choice, I'd have to make my pants button up.<br>I layed down on the ground and struggled with them.

_Knock, knock. _"Chloe? what are you doing in there? putting a spray tan on?"  
>"No I'm-" I fought with the button, "trying to-" <em>thud <em>"fix my lipgloss!" I sat up rubbing my head, I had banged my head against the tub.  
>"What was that noise?" He asked.<br>"A-ah... I-I dropped... my hairbrush." I was such a terrible liar. I rubbed my head, ouch..  
>I sighed and sat up. This is impossible, I'm never gonna get them to do up. It's like trying to teach a Chineese how to drive.<br>_(A/N: I know, I know. "WaddlesRox, that is so racist!" It's what happens when I listen to The Sterotype Song.)_

_Knock, knock,_ "Chloe? Do you need any help?"  
>"With what? my make-up? Derek, I don't think thats your Forté" I laughed.<br>"No, I mean with your jeans." He stated.  
>"W-what? What a-are y-you talking ab-bout?" How'd he know? How does he always know?<br>"I'm talking about the jeans you've been fighing with for the passed 15 minutes." He sighed, "I'm comming in."  
>I quickly stood up and pulled my shirt down to cover my zipper. The door opened to reveal Derek, wearing black jeans and a loose green t-shirt.<br>"I'm ready." I smiled. He raised and eyebrow and looked me over.  
>"Oh, really?" He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. Then, so fast that I didn't have time to move away, he knelt and raised my shirt.<p>

I blushed. How embarassing, he knew all along and he still let me struggle.  
>"Let me see if I can get them done up." He gave me a small smile.<br>He pulled on both sides of the zipper, I stumbled and almost fell but Derek caught my hips and kept me upright.  
>He tried to pull the zipper up but the zipper was like 'Haha, sorry pal. Nope'. Then tried the button and the button was like 'Bitch please.'<br>Derek chuckled and looked up at me, "I think it's time for some bigger pants, hun."  
>"Yeah." I mumbled and look away. These were my biggest jeans, and I can't even fit in them anymore. I can't get them off either. How embarassing.<br>Derek stood up and wraped his arms around me, "It was going to happen sooner or later." I only nodded.

Derek stepped away and took my hand in his. He led me back to my bedroom and opened my closet. I sat on my bed.  
>He grabbed out one of the maternity dresses that Tori bought me, it was light pink with a lacey neck line and the strapes crossed in the back.<br>He laid the dress on the bed and then helped meout of my jeans. We eventually got them off without having to cut them off with the scissors.  
>I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. "I look fat." I said, simply.<br>"No you don't." Derek disagreed. I knew he was only saying that to make me feel better.  
>"Yes. I Do. I'm fat." I scowled at him.<br>"Alright. Fine. Your fat". He shrugged.  
>"Jerk!" I yelled and pushed him, unsuccessfully, away and stormed around him.<br>He caught my arm, "I was kidding! You look fine!" He pulled me infront of the mirror again, "Look. Your pregnancy glow makes you look so sexy."  
>"Ha! Whatever!" I rolled my eyes.<br>"No, seriously... It's actually..." He started.  
>"What? 'It's acutally' what?" I asked.<br>"It's actually..." He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Making me really hard."  
>I blushed, "Oh."<br>"Now," He kissed me on my forehead, "I think it's time we head downstairs. Dad is pacing, and getting impatient."

We went downstairs and as soon as Tori saw me she ran to my side and grinned, "Thats one of the dresses I bought for you! Do you like it? How does it feel?"  
>"Calm down. Yes, it's very comfortable." I replied.<br>"Alright, alright. Lets go or we'll miss our reservation." Mr. Bae cut in and opened the front door.  
>Derek leaned over and whispered, "I have something to show you later."<br>Then he took my hand and we walked out to the car together.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11 is up! Finally! :D I wonder what Derek wants to show Chloe?<br>__  
>Alright, I need to address something I didn't think I needed to. I thought I made it clear. I am a 17 year old FEMALE! I'm not a boy!<br>I didn't make a mistake an write "gay" instead of "guy". I am a lesbian, but I just like to refer to myself as GAY!  
>So, I did not make a mistake. Also, thanks to everyone who said that they didn't mind or actually confessed that they were gay or bi-sexual.<br>__I acutally just came out to my family this summer and it warms my heart to have so much support. Thank you all!  
><em>


	13. Announcement: Now You Can Stalk Me!

**Important & Friendly Announcement!**

I'm such a terrible person... two announcements. I always said that I'd never post an announcement and look at me. I should flush myself down the toilet. I promise this is the last announcement!  
>I swear on... Derek's life, that I will never post another announcement in chapter format on. There. :)<br>Alright now time to move on to what I wanted to say!

I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers and everyone whos faved me or my fanfic! You guys are freaking amazing!  
>Also I wanna thank everyone who has been giving me support on the "gay issue", having just one person say that it's alright is heart warming.<br>But having a handfull of people? I could cry. I wanna hug you all! *hugs computer* Can you guys feel it? Thats my love for you! :D

I also wanna thank the people who have been trying to stalk me. You guys mean no harm, but hiding in my bushes is kinda creeping my mom out.  
>So I came up with a better idea! or rather I stole it from BrookelleLiza (I love you! ..In a totally none gay way! :) *heart*) I have created a twitter account for you guys!<br>Now you can easily stalk me, and my brother and I can walk around the house in our boxers again! Everybody wins! xD  
>On my twitter I will be tweeting things to do with my fanfic and other fanfics I'm working on. I will also post things about my personal life for my stalkers and to show you guys how I get my inspiration. Though you guys know I get alot of it from my brother and family.<br>So, yep. If you guys wanna follow me? I'll gladly follow you back!

- Waddles Rox (Jennifer)

Heres my twitter (just copy and past it in your URL bar): /WaddlesRox  
>(If it doesn't show up its cuz fanfic . net is stupid... so it's also gonna be posted on my profile!)<p> 


	14. Chapter 12: Things We Should Not See

_Thanks to everyone whos following me on twitter! You guys rule! :)  
>Also again I appologize for crushing everyone's dreams with that last announcement. It won't happen again.<br>_

_I can almost see BrookelleLiza jumping for joy right now. xD Love ya girl!_

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't see the point in this but... Kelly Armstrong owns Darkest Powers. I only own Jesse, Tammy, and Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Things We Should Not See<strong>

"_Happy Birthday to you~! Happy Birthday to you~! Happy Birthday dear-"  
>"SIMON~!"<br>"DUMB ASS~!"  
><em>Everyone turned to glare at Tori before continuing the song.  
>"<em>Happy Birthday to you~~~!"<br>_Simon blew out the candles and everybody in the restaraunt cheered.  
>"Holy crap, bro. Your getting old!" Derek mock punched Simon on the shoulder. Simon sat up straighter.<br>"Still not old enough to go to a strip club." Mr. Bae gave Simon a look and Simon slouched crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.  
>Everyone giggled at this. Aunt Lauren pulled the candles out of the cake and let Simon lick the icing off the bottom of them.<br>Mr. Bae bought a large carrot cake with vanilla frosting and somehow managed to sneak it out to the car before we left.  
>Probably used magic. After we'd eaten dinner, he went out to the car and brought it in. I know for a fact he'd used magic because not even Derek knew about it.<p>

Later that evening when we got home, Derek nodded behind me and all of a sudden I couldn't see anything.  
>"Sorry, Chloe. Derek's got a surprise for you, so no peeking." Simon said while tying a blindfold on me.<br>"Ow, your pulling my hair!" I complained.  
>"Sorry, sorry." Simon appologized, "Alright, shes good to go, bro."<br>I felt large, strong hands take mine. Derek. He led me upstairs, all the while telling me to watch my step. Yeah, okay, I'll get right on that.  
>"Okay... just a few more steps... alright." I heard a door open. A few more steps. Then a door close. Derek removed my blindfold.<p>

I opened my eyes to a bright room. I had to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.  
>It was a bedroom... for babies. A nursery. The walls were a lemon yellow, and dead ahead of me were two cribs. Mickey Mouse blankets and pillows layed inside.<br>On the wall above the cribs was a giant painted sleeping wolf and a goddess? No, an angel, watching over the wolf. On the wall to my right was a changing table. On the wall to my left were shelves with stuffed animals on them, and on the floor was a play area with a fuzzy red rug in the shape of a circle.  
>There was also a little toy box and a white dresser with little wolves painted on it.<br>"What-" I began, but Derek stopped me.  
>"Simon helped. He did all the painting, but it was my idea." He said.<br>"Wait a minute this stuff... I saw some of this at the mall when I went with Tori." I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged.  
>"I asked Tori want kind of baby stuff you guys looked at. Then on one of the days Lauren gave you your check ups, she dragged me to the mall to buy it." He shook his head, "How you deal with her... I'll never know."<br>I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you. It's wonderful."  
>Derek hugged me back, "Your welcome. But theres more."<br>I looked up at him confused. More? What else could there be?

Derek took my hand and led me to the window, he opened the window to reveal the backyard. I noticed it right away. In the closest tree was a tree house.  
>"Dad helped us build it. Your aunt kept screaming at us to be careful." He smirked, "When they get older, they can play in it."<br>I couldn't say anything, it was all just too amazing. The tree house had a ladder built into the trunk and there was even a slide coming down from it.  
>"Chloe?" Derek's voice was unsure.<br>I reached up and grabbed the neck line of his t-shit, then pulled him down and kissed him with as much passion as a wild cat attacking it's prey.  
>At first he didn't react and then his lips were moving with mine. When I pulled away, I gave him a gental peck on the cheek.<br>"I love it. I love it all. Thank you." I wraped my arms around his back and leaned in to hug him again. He easily wraped his strong arms around me and hugged me to his chest.

"So... Do you wanna go check it out?" He asked.  
>I grinned, "Heck yes!"<br>Derek ran for the door, "First one to the tree wins!"  
>I ran after him, "That's cheating!" I couldn't run as fast as I usually would do to obvious reasons, but I tried anyway.<br>He ran for the stairs but I had a better idea. While he was taking the steps, I took the railing. Sliding down and bending my knees for landing.  
>Aunt Lauren was just coming inside and when she saw us, she held the door open wide.<br>Let's just say hes a cheater. A big one. What ever happened to the saying "Cheaters never prosper", or whatever?  
>"What kind of example is that? Are you going to teach our kids that cheating is a good thing?" I asked, my hands on my hips.<br>He shook his head, "Nope. Only when racing against their mother."  
>"Hey! Jerk!" I scowled. Derek laughed and then began climbing up the trunk ladder.<br>When he was at the top he called down to me, "Common up, MOMMY!"  
>I glared, "Your gonna have to help me when I get closer to the top, DADDY!"<br>We grinned at each other before I started climbing. When I got near the top, Derek hoisted me up.  
>We sat in the tree house and look out into the backyard forest.<br>"Were gonna have to put up a fense, so they don't run off." I mentioned.  
>"I'll talk to dad about it, but he probably already considered it." Derek mused. I walked over to the window facing the house. Derek joined me.<p>

We were looking over the house when I noticed Simon's window was opened. We could clearly see Simon's superhero posters on his walls.  
>Then Simon entered his room. Oh, this is gonna be entertaining. What Simon does in his room when he thinks nobody is around.<br>Simon turned on his t.v. and then sat on his bed and waited for a movie he had paused to play.  
>He started to unzip his pants and-"What the hell is he doing?" My eyes widdened when I realized what he was going to do.<br>The movie opened up from where it left off. Two girls making out while a vibrator sat waiting on the bed.  
>"SIMON!" Derek yelled. Simon looked over and his jaw dropped when he saw us. He quickly ziped up his pants and stopped the porno.<br>His face was beat red, and he ran over and closed his curtains.  
>"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I kept repeating.<br>Derek facepalmed, "That idiot."  
>"He was gonna masterbate!" I stared at Derek with wide eyes.<br>"Common, we should go-"  
>"He was gonna masterbate!" I interupted him by repeating myself.<br>Derek sighed, "Alright, common. We'll talk about this in your room."  
>Derek started walking backwards down the ladder, and I took the slide.<br>"I can't believe Simon masterbates!" I exclaimed, while we walked back towards the house.  
>"All guys masterbate, Chloe." Derek rolled his eyes.<br>"Do you?" I asked.  
>Derek adverted his eyes, "Like I said. We'll talk about this in your room."<br>Oh... My... God. Derek masterbates too?

* * *

><p><em>Haha! Oh yes Chloe! Even Derek masterbates! xD<br>Alright, chapter 12 is up! :D ... I had to end it like this because masterbation came up in a descusion with one of my male friends. So obviously I had to write about it!  
>Apparently he masterbates 3-4 times a day! Holy shit, bro! Your gonna go blind! xD<em>


	15. Chapter 13: Masterbation

_I'm a girl so I don't really understand why guys masterbate, I only know why girls do it. So I had to do some research.  
><em>_I googled, asked a male friend, and asked my older brother. :)_

Disclaimer: DP belongs to the amazing Kelly Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Masterbation<strong>

_Derek POV (A/N: Its just easier this way.)_

I closed the door behind Chloe and she sat down on her bed. She looked up at me with those innocent blue eyes of hers and I felt the toll of questions behind them.  
>"Why do guys masterbate?" She asks. <em>Right to the point.<em>  
>"Well, for different reasons," I begin. "Some of us do it because we don't a women around to satisfy us sexually, or just want a quick way to... Ahem, 'get off'. Some do it for pleasure and some do it just because they can."<br>Chloe thinks about this, "Why does Simon do it?"  
>"Ah, um, well." <em>What an awkward question<em>, "Probably because he doesn't have a girlfriend?" The statement is more like a question.  
>"Oh. Then why do you do it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. <em>Uh-oh.<br>_I sat down on the bed with her, "Well, some men. Okay, most men. Wake up with something called... Morning Wood."  
>Her eyes widdened, "You mean a boner?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"So, you wake up with a boner and...?"<br>I looked down not wanting to meet her accusing eyes, jacking off wasn't a crime but it felt like one, "Well I... Uh, Y'know. Over the toilet."  
>Chloe's eyes widdened, "Why can't I give you release?" She asks quietly.<br>I frown, "Because your usually sleeping. You need your sleep. I won't wake you up for something I can easily deal with."  
>"Oh." Was all she said.<p>

Then without hesitation she climbed on me, wrapping her thin arms around my neck. She started kissing my neck, sending shivers down into my... lower region.  
>"Chloe, you don't-" I began but she stopped me with her lips. I instantly moved my lips with hers, then she pulled back and blinked her big blue eyes at me.<br>Then with a little smile, her arm shot down and grasped little Derek, I swear I never felt so powerless in my entire life, "This... belongs to me and me only."  
>I quickly nodded, and she removed her hand and wraped her arm back around my neck and bagan moving around on my nap. Which made little Derek start to tingle. I heard the door open but didn't have enough time to register it.<p>

"Hey, Chloe. Look what I-Oh shit!" Chloe jumped back almost falling off me. I caught her and held her on my lap. Mostly to hide the buldge that was growing in the front of my pants.  
>Tori was holding what looked like a movie, "Am... I interupting?" She asked.<br>"Yes." I said.  
>"No." Chloe said. She gave me 'the look'.<br>"Um... Okay?" Tori studied us before shrugging, "I bought you something." Tori threw the case at Chloe. She missed but I caught it and handed it to her.  
>"A birthing movie? Oh gross." Chloe made a digusted face. On the front of the case was an image that made little Derek faint. Guess I don't have to hide him anymore.<br>"Your gonna have to do it too. So its good to see what you'll be facing." Tori shrugged.  
>"Alright. Wanna watch it with me?" Chloe asked.<br>Tori agreed to watch the movie with Chloe but I wasn't up to watching baby birth.  
>I'm still not even sure if I'll be able to stand upright during Chloe's! Instead I went to talk to my brother.<p>

I was about to knock on his door when I heard the movie playing, "Uh! Oh yeah! Harder! Hard-Oh!"  
>I smirked, and put my hand on the door knob. This is gonna be priceless...<br>This is what happened in slow motion: I turned the knob, burst open the door causing it to slam loudly against his bedroom wall, and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
>Simon, in mid-masterbation, fell off his bed and stared up at me with a face full of terror. Then when he realized it was only me, he began to breath again and quickly zipped himself back into his pants.<p>

"Fuck, Derek! You gave me a mini heat attack!" Simon grabbed his chest and breathed. I grabbed the remote on his bed and shut off the porn.  
>"Your face was hilarious, it was like this-" I mimicked Simon's shocked face.<br>He glared, "Yeah, just remember that for next time." I didn't doubt he'd try and get me back. I sat down on his bed and he knew a talk was coming on so he sat down too.  
>"Dude, when your taking care of buisness you need to be more careful. You almost scar'd Chloe." I said.<br>"Oh yeah, sorry about before." He looked embarassed, "Well in my defense, this is the second floor so I didn't think anyone could look into my window. I guess I forgot about the tree house." He shrugged.  
>"Well you can't be forgetting about it, because when my kids are older I don't want them running to me telling me the saw Uncle Simon playing with his pee-pee."<br>Simon laughed, "Pee-pee? Your already starting to use baby talk!"  
>I rolled my eyes, "Moving off of that topic... do you wanna verse me before I have to go to work?" I asked.<br>"Haha, thats right. You gotta make the moneys for your honey." He winked and then jumped up and started chanting, "Call Of Duty! Call Of Duty! Call Of-Race you down!" Then took off down stairs. Asshole.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, short I know. But I wanted to get this part out of the way and move on with Chloe's pregnancy.<br>__Also I'm going to be posting a story on my fictionpress account if you wanna go check it out.  
>It's gonna be called, "Follow Your Rainbow". Warning: Involves lesbians.<br>__I'm also bringing Jessie, Tammy, and Alex into that story so if your interested in knowing more about those characters...  
><em>_"Follow Your Rainbow" will also include some of Jessie's pregnancy, but I'm not gonna spoil too much.  
>Go check it out for youself! :)<br>_


	16. Chapter 14: Golf Cart Chaos

_Okay, so if you're following me on Twitter then you know that I had to re-write this chapter. I don't even remember how far along Chloe was in her pregnancy._  
><em>So I'm just gonna say around 4 months.<em>  
><em>Anyway, school is back in session *unenthusiastic face*... but on the bright side, I'm officially a senior! Yay!<em>

_Also, not only do I have a Twitter, but now I got a Tumblr too! I'll post the link to my Tumblr under my Twitter link on my profile page!_

Disclaimer: Darkest Powers belong to the amazing Kelly Armstrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Golf Cart Chaos<strong>

"You have to be kidding me." I glared at my reflection in the full body mirror.  
>"Your boobs look great." Tori smirked. I turned from the mirror to glare at her. She was sitting on my bed, legs crisscrossed like a kindergartener.<br>"Oh. Yeah... You might need a new swimsuit. If you bend over, your new goodies will fall out." She nodded.  
>"I don't have time to go buy a new swimsuit! Were leaving today!" I practically shouted.<p>

Mr. Bae organized a trip to a water park. The water park was connected to a camping ground, and it was only opened to "special people"... Yup, you guessed it. A water park for supernaturals.  
><em>(AN: Kinda like Bingeman's in Kitchener, Canada.)_  
>So, here I am. At just over 4 months pregnant, standing in my red string bikini.<br>Thanks to the babies inside me, my boobs could no longer fit into my bikini top.  
>"If I had another swimsuit, I'd let you barrow it. But I only have my one black bikini." Tori held her hands up in an apologetic gesture.<br>I sighed, "I need a swimsuit."  
>"Well then, it's a good thing I bought this." Derek said from the doorway.<p>

I jumped and Derek held up the shopping bag, a smirk glued to his face.  
>I stared at it, "You didn't."<br>"When dad said we were going on a trip, I started making a list in my head of things we'll need to pack. This came to mind." He said.  
>"You are the best boyfriend ever!" I ran to him and hugged him. I took the bag from him and pulled out a bright blue bikini, the bottoms were shorts.<br>I reached up and pulled his face down to my level, then kissed his cheek.  
>"Ewwww!" Tori complained.<br>"You've seen worst." I rolled my eyes.  
>"I know. I'm just preparing you for how your kids will react to Mommy and Daddy's 'lovely dovey' moments." She grinned.<br>She sighed and stood up, "Well, I better go pack my stuff."

After she left, Simon decided to make an appearance. Wearing only his swim trunks, he swaggered into the room.  
>Derek raised and eyebrow, "Uhm... bro? What are you doing?"<br>"Well... YOLO!" He said. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Simon grinned and then ran from the room.  
>"SAY YOLO ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YA!" Derek yelled after him.<br>Down the hall I could hear a faint, "He's gonna kill you." Tori. Then, "... Yolo." Simon.  
>"DAMN IT, SIMON!" Derek basically flew from the room after his brother.<p>

~~ TIME SKIP ~~

We were sitting in the van, heading to the water park. Simon was singing in the back seat and Tori, who was sitting next to him, was trying to ignore him.  
>"69-" Simon let out a small chuckle, "bottles of beer on the wall! 69 bottles of beer-"<br>"Real mature." Tori rolled her eyes.  
>"Can you PLEASE stop with the singing? You're giving me a headache." Aunt Lauren sighed from the passenger seat.<p>

We were almost at the water park, probably only another hour, but I suddenly had the urge to pee. I bit my lip, trying to hold it in. I didn't want to make Mr. Bae pull over just because of me. I shifted slightly in my seat, squeezing my thighs together.  
>"What's wrong?" Derek whispered into my ear.<br>"I... have to pee." I whispered back.  
>Derek reached forward and tapped his dad's shoulder and whispered in his ear. His dad nodded.<br>"I need to put some more gas in the van so I'm gonna pull into the next gas station up ahead. I think you should all use this chance to buy snacks or use the washroom." Mr. Bae announced.  
>I looked over at Derek and mouthed, "Thanks." He smiled and nodded.<br>As soon as the van stopped, I threw the door open, jumped out, and ran to the bathroom.  
>After I finished my lady business, I walked back out to the van. Someone had bought snacks, and we all started munching on them as we drove to the water park.<p>

_(A/N: This next bit actually happened to me over the summer when I went camping. The guy was so cool! He would drive us everywhere we wanted to go and his wife even made us breakfast the morning we packed up to go home. I hope to see the couple again next summer!)_  
>When we got to the park, I saw some black guy riding around on a golf cart.<br>"Holy crap! So cool! I want one!" Tori gasped. She flagged the guy down and he pulled over to us.  
>"Hey, where do you rent these things?" She asked.<br>"I'm a seasonal camper, I bring my own golf carts every weekend. I have two." He said.  
>"You should lend me your other one." Tori said.<br>The guy laughed, "You're funny. Is this your guys' first time here?" He asked, "How about I give you guys a tour of the park, yes? Climb on."  
>I looked at Derek, and he looked at his dad.<br>"Everyone here is like us, and there all fine people. Go ahead." He nodded.  
>A second golf cart pulled up along side the black guy's. A beautiful white woman was driving it.<br>"Sweet heart? Are you picking up strangers again?" She laughed, "Sorry about my husband, he loves meeting new people."  
>"Darling, its their first time here." He explained to his wife.<br>"Oh! In that case, we must give you a tour!" She honked the cart's little horn, "Hop on!"  
>Derek and I climbed onto the woman's golf cart. I sat beside her and he sat on the back. Simon and Tori went with the black guy.<p>

The cart started, this was my first time on a golf cart and it startled me a little bit. It drove pretty fast and very smooth.  
>"Over there," The woman pointed, "that fountain lights up at night. It's so pretty! Oh, and over there, that's our camp site. My son is hanging out with some other kids."<br>A little black boy waved at us, "Hi mommy!"  
>She waved back, "Love you, dear!"<br>"He's so cute." I giggled at the boy. He was waving his arm over his head like crazy.  
>"Sometimes hes cute." She rolled her eyes.<br>I looked down at my stomach, "I can't wait untill my babies are born."  
>"Oh! You're with child? Congrats!" The woman said smiling, "They will be your pride and joy... even if they get on your nerves sometimes."<br>We continued our tour untill I spotted the water park.  
>"Oh! Your parents are already there!" She pointed to Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren, standing next to the van parked in the water park parking lot.<p>

All of a sudden the other golf cart pulled up to us. But the guy wasn't driving. Simon was.  
>"Wanna race?!" Simon asked, grinning. Tori and the black guy were sitting on the back of the cart with blue flags.<br>Derek bit his lip, thinking it over.  
>The woman grinned, and pulled two red flags from her purse on the floor of the cart.<br>"Who wants to be the driver?" She asked us. I pointed to Derek, I would probably crash the cart.  
>I got onto the back on the cart with the woman and took a flag from her.<br>"Be careful." The woman advised, "It takes a bit to get used to it."  
>Derek nodded, "Hang on tightly." We did.<br>"GO!" The woman yelled. The race began.

Derek wasn't used to the cart like Simon, so it took him a second to figure out how to make it go.  
>Then we were off. Racing down the paths.<br>I was gripping onto the bar next to me so tightly that my hand was starting to sweat.  
>My hand slipped and I fell forward, falling off the cart. As soon as I hit the pavement, pain exploded on my right side.<br>A few seconds later I heard running foot steps and Derek calling my name. My side... it hurt so much. I couldn't focus on anything except for the pain.  
>Then I blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit, something bad happened. Lol, you all hate me now, don't you?<br>I wonder what will happen? Will Chloe *le gasp* loose the babies?!  
>Will Derek blame himself for letting Chloe get on the back of a speeding golf cart? ... You all know hes gonna do it, its in his nature. <em>


	17. Chapter 15: We'll Be Fine

_So... how is everyone? Sorry for the long awaited update. Haha, I did this over winter break and forgot to post it. Don't kill me! *hides*  
>So instead of studying for exams, I edited it for you guys! Enjoy!<em>

Disclaimer: You all know Kelly Armstrong owns Darkest Powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: We'll Be Fine<strong>

When I awoke I couldn't see anything. I could hear sounds though. A song was playing in the room.  
>It was in Japanese... or Korean.<br>"Heeeey, sexy lady!" Simon sung and then I heard a crashing sound.  
>"Damn it, Simon! You broke it! Turn that damn Korean shit off!" Tori yelled.<br>"OOPA GANGNAM STYLE!-Fuck you."  
>"For the love of god..." Derek growled.<br>I tried to open my eyes but that task seemed impossible. I gave up and sighed.  
>"Chloe?!" Derek's voice was alert and next to me, "She sighed! I heard her! She sighed! Chloe!"<br>"CHLOE?! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Simon's voice shouted in my ear.  
>"Simon! Back your shit up." Tori hissed.<br>"Whats going on?" I tried to say but my voice kept breaking. I knew that Derek could understand me though.  
>"You're in a clinic of sorts at the water park." Derek said.<br>Thats when everything came back to me. I fell off a golf cart. My side hurt really bad. The babies.

"T-The babies!" My eyes flew open.  
>"Sssh, Chloe. Relax." Derek restrained me from trying to sit up, "They are fine. Their stronger than normal humans babies remember?"<br>"Their... o-okay?" I asked hesitantly. Derek nodded, his green eyes full of unmasked relief. I closed my eyes and relaxed.  
>If Derek said they were alright, then they were alright. I trusted him.<br>I was released a few hours later and given some pain meds. I was gonna have a nasty bruise on my side but other than that, my babies and I were gonna be fine.  
>"You are never getting on another golf cart ever again." Derek held my hand as we walked back towards the water park.<br>I rolled my eyes but other than that, I gave no reply.

Not too long after, we were all in the water park enjoying ourselves.  
>Simon was hanging around the water slides, flirting with pretty girls in bikinis and almost getting beat up by one girl's boyfriend.<br>Tori was sitting on her towel, chatting it up with some very fit young men. Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae were in the lazy river that connected to the wave pool.  
>I was sitting at a picnic table in the shade, eating vanilla ice cream and watching Derek stand in the ice cream line waiting to order his second cone.<br>The line was mostly little kids, so he looked like a giant in comparison. One little boy looked up at Derek and said something to him.  
>I couldn't hear what it was but Derek laughed and patted the little boy's head. He said something to the boy and then went up to order his ice cream.<p>

When he came and sat down from across me, I immediately asked him about the boy.  
>"He asked me why I was so big. I told him it was because I ate all my vegetables." Derek smirked.<br>I laughed, "You should have told him to stay in school and not to do drugs while you were at it."  
>"Right. As we sit here, not in school." He shook his head, "We're fantastic role models."<br>"You know we'll have to enroll our kids in school, right?" I asked.  
>Derek sighed, "I thought about that."<br>"Were always hiding... but I want our kids to have an education. At least until their powers start kicking in." I said as I finished my ice cream.  
>Derek nodded, "As do I. We can enroll them under fake last names so that if anyone starts sniffing around, they can't be connected to us right away."<br>I smirked, "Can the last name be 'Bapalapashamalamadingdong'?"  
>Derek started choking, "No more t.v. for you."<br>"I was kidding!" I laughed.

Later, I was laying sitting on a beach chair and talking to Tori.  
>"See the guy in the navy blue swim trunks? black hair and lip peircing?" Tori pointed. I nodded.<br>"Got his number." She said, "The one in the dark green trunks, dirty blonde hair, and tattoo on his right shoulder?"  
>I sighed and nodded again. We'd been doing this for ten minutes.<br>"Got his number."  
>"Tori, I think you got the number of every guy in this place." I was bored. I didn't wanna talk about boys who gave Tori their numbers anymore.<br>"Almost." She frowned, "The one with the black trunks, styled black emo hair, and nipple piercing hasn't even noticed me yet."  
>"Nipple piercing?" I stared, "Probably gay."<br>"Really?" Tori asked.  
>"He looks the part. All he needs is some glitter and rainbows."<br>Tori snorted, "I'm gonna try anyway. He might just be bi-sexual." She got up and walked over to him.

Derek and Simon were in the wave pool, trying to jump over the waves like the little kids were doing.  
>I watched a cute little blonde girl in a pink one piece try to jump over a big wave like her brother but missed the moment and went under. After a few moments, she still didn't come up.<br>I jumped up and yelled, "DEREK!" He turned and looked at me.  
>"A small girl went under!" I pointed at the spot frantically.<br>Derek's eyes widened and he dove under. I held my breath. Why didn't the life guards see her?!  
>Wait... it couldn't be... a ghost? No, she was real!<br>Derek came up and looked at me. He shook his head. There was no girl.  
>I bit my lip. But... I was sure she was real.<p>

Derek looked at my face and dove under again but this time he was down longer and when he came up he had the girl in his arms.  
>He swam over and lifter her unconscious body from the water. I grabbed her and layed her on her back.<br>A life guard came over and did CPR. She started coughing up water and gasping for air.  
>A woman, most likely the mother, came running over to us, shouting the little girl's name.<br>"Emily! Oh dear god! I only went to the bathroom for a minute!" The woman kneeled down beside the girl.  
>"Thank you so much!" She said to the life guard.<br>The life guard shook his head, "I just did the CPR. I was busy telling those teens to get off the rope and didn't even see her go down. You need to thank these two."  
>He gestured to me and Derek. She hugged us and thanked us.<br>_(A/N: Don't leave small children unattended. Always have an adult with them. Also, don't play on the rope.)_

"It's a good thing you saw her go under." Derek commented as we walked back to the car that evening.  
>I sighed, "I'm just glad you were able to get her in time."<br>Derek pulled me close and wrapped an arm around me.  
>"I think we'll be fine." I whispered. Derek gave me a questioning look and I leaned into him.<br>Derek was great with the kids today and he jumped into action to save that little girl. I knew he was going to be a good father. We were gonna be fine parents.

* * *

><p><em>I'm back! Hehe, miss me? I hope you liked chapter 15. Thanks so much for waiting! Sorry that its so short, I'm gonna try and make the next chapter longer. :)<br>_


	18. Announcement! (03-08-2014)

**Dear Readers,**  
><strong>Hello, I'm so sorry its been such a long time! I haven't had internet or the time to write because I moved out of the 'rents<strong>  
><strong>house and into my own appartment with a roommate and her 3 year old son in August. We're actually moving again into a town house <strong>  
><strong>at the end of this month cuz we need more space and we wanna get a puppy.<strong>  
><strong>We're working on the internet situation and I'm going to start working on this fanfiction again.<strong>  
><strong>I know alot of you are frustrated with me and I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting.<strong>  
><strong>Please wait just a little longer and I promise I'll update soon!<strong>

**~ WaddlesRox :)**


	19. Chapter 16: THE END!

_It's been a long time coming, but here it is! The last chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: Kelly Armstrong owns Darkest Powers not me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - THE END!<strong>

_*~Big Time Laps! Weeeee~*_

_POV Tori_

We were all in the living room, eating breakfast when it happened. We were watching a program about aliens and how the pyramids  
>proved they were real. Chloe had to pee for like the millionth time since the program started so she was upstairs again.<br>Derek was up there too helping her with her pants. Shes almost ready to pop those babies out so Derek was basically following  
>her around like a puppy.<br>A pounding on the floor above us and Derek's voice scared the hell out of us.

"Dad! Lauren! Chloe's leaking!" He yelled.  
>Aunt Lauren jumped up and ran upstairs.<br>"Leaking?" I questioned.  
>Mr. Bae was heading to the stairs, "Her water broke."<br>"Oh my gosh!" I ran after Mr. Bae.

_*~A few hours later~*_

What if something goes wrong?! Lauren is the only medical professional we have on hand, what if she cant do it?!  
>All I can hear is Chloe in the bedroom screaming, and cursing that wolf's name.<br>I look over at Simon and he mirrors my worries.  
>Chloe has been in labour for hours, how much longer will we have to wait for the verdict?!<p>

_*~1:30pm~*_

Mr. Bae comes out holding a small light blue bundle. It was making little whimpering sounds.  
>"Simon, Tori... meet your nephew," Mr Bae moved aside the blanket a bit so we could see his face, "Cilan Cameron Souza".<br>He had a black tuff of hair and when he opened his eyes, they were a brilliant blue.  
>He looked over at me and giggled. That was it, the moment I started crying.<br>Simon and I took turns holding him while Mr. Bae went back into the room.

At about 1:35pm, Mr. Bae ushers us into the room where Chloe was holding another small bundle, this one was light pink.  
>Derek was leaning over them both, I dont think I've ever seen him so happy.<br>Babies, they have the real magic in their hands.  
>Simon handed Cilan to Derek while I was looking into the emerald eyes of my niece. Skylar Elizabeth Souza.<br>She had Chloe's blonde hair but I could already tell that she'd take after her father.  
>She never made a peep, she smiled once at her parents but didnt cry or anything.<br>Cilan on the other hand, wouldn't shut up. He cried and giggled and fused.

Cilan and Skylar, the newest additions to the family.

_*~Another Big Time Laps! Weeeee into the future we go!~*_

_POV Chloe_

It's been 3 years since I gave birth to my twins.  
>Derek may not be the perfect dad, but he sure tries his best. It's still really cute watching him chase after them.<br>Sky is so much like Derek, its not even funny. Shes so smart, she learned to walk and talk full sentances early,  
>but she's also stubborn.<p>

Cilan takes more after me, he has alot of trouble putting sentances together still, and he inherited my stutter.  
>I've been teaching him to slow down when he talks because he tries to talk too fast.<br>Simon has been teaching him how to play basketball, and it's so cute watching Cilan shooting the little orange ball into his  
>little basketball net.<p>

"Mommy! mommy! Look! Look!" Cilan shouted at me, we were playing hide-and-seek around the treehouse.  
>"Sweetie, you're suppose to wait for me to come find you." I turn around to him and freeze.<br>Behind me was Derek, kneeling down and holding a ring up to me.  
>"I go find Skya!" Cilan ran off to the house.<br>"Derek, what are you doing?" I ask.  
>"Chloe, marry me." He says, then adds, "Uh, I mean, please?" No fancy speech, cuts right to it.<br>"D-Derek, I-I thought w-we discused this. W-we wanted to save up-" He cuts me off.  
>"I know I said I wanted to wait... To save up." He says, "But that was just to throw u off the subject so I<br>could surpirse you."

I can't believe this. Hes actually proposing to me. What should I say?! Oh my god, hes waiting for an answer!  
>Say something! Say something kind!<br>"Thanks..." I say. Oh my god, you suck. "I-I mean-yes!" I correct. Nice save.  
>Derek grins, and slips the ring onto my ring finger. He stands and kisses me, and doesn't stop.<br>"Ahem, so whos gonna be your maid of honor?" We jump and see Tori standing only a few feet away with Skylar and Cilan.  
>"How'd you-" Derek begins.<br>"Mommy and Daddy are married!" Cilan says.  
>"Going to be, Cilan. Mommy and Daddy are going to be married." Skylar corrects Cilan.<br>I roll my eyes and give Derek 'the look'. He grins.

"Skya is brat!" Cilan sticks his tongue out at her, "Skya is mean!"  
>Skylar frowns and her eyes become glassy, "I'm not."<br>"Skya! Big meanie!" Cilan shouts at her. Skylar's lips begin to tremble.  
>"Oh no." Derek whispers.<br>"Skya! Brat! Brat Brat!" Cilan chants. The tears fall, Skylar turns and takes off. Derek takes off after her.  
>"Cilan!" I yell.<br>Cilan gasps, "Mommy! I'm sorry! Sorry mommy!" Cilan runs to me, crying.  
>"Cilan, please stop. Mommy isn't mad. But you know that was not nice at all."<br>"I know, I'm sorry mommy. I go say sorry." Cilan cries.  
>I nod, "I know you were just worked up. It's alright. Let's go find your sister and you dad."<p>

I grab Cilan's little hand and we find Derek and Skylar inside, in the kitchen.  
>They were drinking milk and Skylar was still wiping away tears.<br>Skylar glared at Cilan when we came in.  
>"Skya, I'm sorry." Cilan goes up to Skylar and hugs her.<br>"Me too." Skylar hugs back. I smile and walk over to Derek. We embrace and watch our babies kiss and make up.  
>"Now, we can't have any fighting during the wedding, okay guys? Or else you won't be able to be in the party." I say.<br>"Party! Party!" Cilan chants.  
>"Okay, mommy!" Skylar agrees. Derek hugs me close and the twins run over and hug our knees.<p>

I may not have the perfect life in some people's eyes. But in mine, it's pretty awesome.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><em>I might do an extra chapter of the wedding but I haven't decided yet. So please review and let me know what you think.<em>


End file.
